Wizards Vs Witches
by numerous928
Summary: The Russos are now up against witches. But Max finds himself falling for Celia one of the youngest witches in the rival family. Can they love each other with a war of magic? MaxXOC
1. Chapter 1 first fight

Chapter 1 defying gravity

**A/N: the name of this chapter is for my best friend Tabby! And all the wicked fans out there.**

**Nobody's p.o.v third person p.o.v**

As the flying carpet sliced through the air using all three of the Russo sibling's magic. They all had different opinion. Justin hang on for dear life, Alex laughed at Justin and made the carpet do flips to freak Justin out. And Max just put his arms in the air enjoying the city's wind.

"Guys stop! I goanna hurl!" Cried out Justin.

"Oh grow up you big baby, it's like a rollercoaster. But you can't even ride those!" Alex laughed stopping the thrilling magic carpet ride. Justin was about to retort with a long explanation that nobody cared about till Alex froze looking out into the bright city.

"Guys look." Alex said pointing out to the city with her purple manicured hand.

The two boy siblings look out into the city's blinding light and saw five figures riding on brooms about a quarter mile away.

"What are those?" asked Max.

"Witches." Growled Justin curling his lips showing his perfect teeth.

"Oh. Well I'll ask them if they want to fly with us. HEY-" Max had started but was pulled down by his siblings. "Jeez! Would you shut up! You can't do that Max!" hissed Alex. Max shoot up an eyebrow. "And why not?" Max asked. Alex rolled her brown eyes, even she knew why. "Because Max, they're witches." Said Justin looking out to them angrily.

"And?" Max asked. Justin looks over at him. "Witches are monsters and are wanted by the wizard world for crimes ever since the begging of magic." Max was silent realizing how illegal they are. Justin suddenly stood up and pulled out his wand from his back pocket. "I'm going to scare them off telling them that this is wizard territory."

Max stood up the carpet shaking a little by the sudden shift in weight. "Justin you can't do that. That's horrible." He said his brown curly hair swaying in the wind. "Max you just don't get it. It needs to be said that those evil wanna be wizards got to go." Said Justin. "And just how are you going to do that?" said Max.

"Zapping at them, duh." Said Justin. "Justin! That's against the by code magic flying laws. And just mean to shoot somebody down." Huffed Max. "Max you idiot. He isn't going to shoot them down." Started Alex then she turn to Justin unsure. "You aren't going to shut them down right?" Justin nodded and crossed his arms around his firm chest. "Justin is going to miss on purpose to scare them away. Plus zapping and missing is way better than handing them to hunter monster council." Said Alex. Max look from Alex to Justin them to the witches.

"You won't hurt them right? Nobody is going to get hurt?" Ask Max a little unsure. "Puh-lease. Justin couldn't even hurt a fly if he wanted to." Said Alex. Justin ignored his sister and put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Dude trusts me. Everything is going to be fine. It needs to be done." Said Justin. Max hesitantly sat back down and grumbled fine under his breath.

Justin nodded then cracked his neck and swiftly turn to his targets trying to be cool. Max sighed and Alex rolled her eyes. He continued to stretched being more of a dork then suddenly one of the smallest witches stood up on the tip of her broom and extends her arms out like wings. She tipped her head back smiling with her eyes close enjoying the breeze.

Both Justin and Max's breath hitched and both their eyes widen at the beautiful girl. Justin didn't notice his passion caused a deadly blue ball of energy rise from his wand and it fired out and aimed.

"Shit!" Justin cried out. Both siblings now on their feet. "Justin! What did you do?" Alex cried out eyes wide with horror as what was about to occur next. The ball didn't aim at the beautiful girl in the witch's costume. The ball was aimed at the tiniest of the witches who was a small girl about the age of six.

"Rosemary!" the beautiful girl screamed the other three older witches suddenly stop, two of them boys making them warlocks. The beautiful girl suddenly jumped from her broom and push the little girl out of the way. Why she didn't fly out on her broom like a racial person? Who knows? She shoved the little girl out the way sending her flying and twirling out of control ten feet away. The girl didn't even have time for gravity to take over and fall as the ball crashed into her.

She let out a bone cracking shriek as blue thunder electrified and burn from her from the inside out. Her body hovered in the air as she trashed against the pain blue sparks falling off her. Suddenly the light show was over and she tumbled towards the ground a hundred miles an hour.

"Guys let's go!" Cried Justin flying the carpet towards her at full speed with a band of angry witches on their tail to.

**Celia's p.o.v **

Me and my family were flying over the city loving the view that only we get to see. My brothers were having a race and my older sister Annabelle was practicing swirls above us. I suddenly had a feeling of love, joy and freedom consume me. I weakly balanced myself on my feet on the broom and edge towards the tip I extended my arms out.

The loud harsh wind engulfed me and I welcomed it. I love this feeling and never want to let it go. Suddenly danger strike at me and I open my sapphire eyes seeing a bright ball of blue magic flames head straight towards my little sister, the only one who really understands me, Rosemary. I screamed out her name gaining the attention of my older siblings.

I have to act quick.

Without thinking I jumped out like cat woman and push the tiny little witch in training out of the way. I froze in mid air trying to think of a hovering spell but suddenly the ball of blue magic hit me. Hard. It felt like ice covered my whole body and melted towards my heart, it felt like it left behind cuts all over my skin. When the ball reached my core it suddenly felt like I was on fire from the inside out.

I clucked my heart in pain. Finding it hard to breath.

Suddenly thunder and lightning strike at my body and I started the verge of blanking out.

I felt my petite body fall from the sky and tumble towards the bright city. I heard my family call out my name and I forced myself awake. I clumsily and loosely flipped my body in the air and put both my index fingers in my mouth. I sucked in a deep breath my lungs ached and burn. And gave out a loud whistle.

My broom came out of nowhere as it hovered under me trying to save me.

My small fingers tried to clutch at the broom and my I tried to put it in place beneath me. But I continued to fumble with the broom. Ground getting closer.

I felt my heart speed up as fear took over. Over and over again I tried to get the broom to start but it refuse to start with me being this freaked out. Suddenly an arm wrapped around me and pulled me to a muscular chest. I thought it was my brother Clause, the second eldest who looks like me with the same dark blue and purple sapphire eyes and black hair. And is an over protective bad boy heart throb.

I thought I was safe and let out tears. I let myself cry in his muscular chest and felt myself shake violently. "I-I w-was-s so-o-o scared!" I said in between sobs. Clause's hand robed my back soothingly. I look up in to the handsome face of a stranger about my age around my age.

"It's okay now." He said. I would have jerked out of his arms but I was entranced by him. His brown eyes, his matching curly hair, his brood shoulders, his cute face.

Oh gosh.

**Max's p.o.v**

As the girl tried repositioning herself on her broom we were inching closer to her on the carpet. I reached out and grabbed her and brought her to safety. I couldn't help but hold her close to me. The girl started to shake violently then broke out crying. My heart sank at the sight I held her tighter and glared at my older brother Justin who looked down at her sadly felling guilt. He should!

I turn my attention back the girl as she started to speak. Her voice was like soft happy bells. "I-I w-was-s so-o-o scared!" she chock out in between sobs. I rubbed her small back and she look up at me. "It's okay now." I managed. Her face fell as she stare at me. I felt myself get lost in her high cheek bones, her odd color wide eyes…

Oh gosh. I felt my heart speed up and I hope she doesn't hear it.

Suddenly the carpet rocked violently. We look up seeing four witches speeding down at us. All with balls of magic hovering in their finger tips.

oh shit.

Suddenly a girl with long straight blond hair let her crash into us sending us down. "Justin! Do something!" Alex screamed as she tried to steer the carpet. "What do you think I'm doing?" yelled Justin steering as well. I clutched the girl for dear life and yelled "Hold on!"

As we fell towards the city the witches were at all side now zapping us. Surrounding us. As we were about to crash to the ground Justin yelled a spell frankly waving his wand around. Soon we were zap into an dim alley near the river seeing the Carpet crash into the water.

"oh man…dad not going to like this…" Justin said pacing around his hand to his forehead. I look down at the girl just realizing I was carrying her bridal style. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she clutching on to my shirt for dear life.

I loved hw vulnerable she looked and rested my head on her. "It's okay now. You're safe. You can open your eyes." I whispered. She slowly open her eyes and look up into mine. "um…thanks…" she said breathlessly. I smiled at her loving the moment.

Suddenly the witches were in front of us.

Hovering on their brooms glaring at us.

"Let her down now." Growled a boy with spiky blond hair a year or two older than Justin. I held her tighter and press her to my chest. "From the guy who shoot at us." Growled Alex glaring.

"You started it. You shoot at us first. And at a child no less." Said the blond clutching the little girl. She had short faint blond wispy at her shoulders like her sister. "It was a mistake. But you shouldn't be here." Said Justin pointing his wand like a dagger. A boy who look like the girl only older and a boy step up.

"Put her down before I beat the shit out of you." He growled we all were shacking from that. Even the girl seems to shriek a little and hide into my chest a little. I look at her hoping she said 'no I want to stay with you.' But she nodded her slowly I hesitantly put her down.

Instantly I miss her when she slip out of my arms. She walk to the ground right away was engulfed in hug by the guy. He breathe into her hair and sighed. Right away I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. Was that her boy friend? I wish I could hold her like that.

"Geeze I'm alright Claus! The biggest danger I was in was you guys shooting us out of the sky." She said. He brought her out of the hug and held her by her shoulder bending down a little to her level. "We were trying to grab you… but…" his gaze turn a glare as his odd color eyes landed on me.

"But you're safe!" said the blond girl. They all hugged her. The little girl said "thanks for saving me." I think everybody died and went to heaven at her cute little voice. The group glared at us expect the girl being hugged o death she just look wary.

"Why did you do that?" growled the scary dude.

"Because you're witches." Growled Justin.

All their faces turn angrier if that was even possible. "Look like we got wizards for neighbors." Said the dude with blonde spikes. Alex smirked at him evilly "just tell where you live so I know which house to egg." She said.

"ok and while you're at it tell us where you live so we know which dump of a house to ty-pie." Growled the blond chick. Soon a fight broke out between the two girls and we had to pull them apart.

"just stay away from us." Growled the blond spiked boy.

"Better yet you witches leave new York or else." Growled Justin trying to keep his grip on Alex who was thrashing against us.

"Or what?"

"We turn you into the monster hunter council." Justin threatens.

The group froze. "Try if you can but you'll have to catch us first." Said the dark head boy smirking. Soon they flew away. The girl hesitantly got her broom casting me with a glance.

"come on Celia." Sad her dark haired boyfriend hovering above her. She look up then back to me. Then she was gone zipping through the sky. We all turn and saw our carpet floating towards us. Knowing three things.

1)We have to track them down.

2)we are going to have to walk home.

And….

3)Dad is so going to yell at us for sneaking out of the house and ruining and crashing the carpet.


	2. Chapter 2 sub fight

Chapter 2 Sub Shop Sandwich Fight

**Celia's P.O.V**

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees, watching the never sleeping city turn off lights and the sun start to hover over. Everyone was asleep beneath the roof of the apartment building. Every morning I watch the sunset but here in New York City made it more magical.

I sighed when the sun was in full view and push myself to my feet. Last night was…just horrible. And I can't get that stupid wizard boy out of my head! When Claus carried me home the whole family scolded me and forbidden me from every seeing him again! _I'll see who ever I want! _I thought stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest leaning on the doorway to go back upstairs.

But the thing that made me frustrated the most was that I **do** want to see him again… I want him to hold me again. oh geez! Celia snap out of it! I hollowly banged my forehead to the door trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I just got a big head ache. I put my hand to my forehead feeling it throb and sighed.

I open the door and stole one more glance at the city. I hope today I can go sightseeing.

**Max's P.O.V**

As I walk downstairs into the sub shop I was thinking what I would make for my breakfast sandwich. Let's see… steak, gravy, peppermint… my thoughts were cut off as I reach the bottom of the last step seeing the sub shop filled by monster hunters.

"Cool is there a monster hunter conviction in town?" I asked walking towards Alex and Justin still in their Pjs. Justin look at me like I was so stupid for missing the obvious. Alex just rolled her eyes and rested her chin in her hand.

Our dad came out fully dressed in his khakis and blue polo and apron holding a tray of sandwiches. "No Max. You miss the meeting." Said Dad. I look at him confused. "How? I was upstairs sleeping in my room. Somebody could have woken me up." I said.

"well… when I look in your room it was so messy in there that I couldn't find you or your bed." He said before walking off to serve the hunters. "So what about the meeting?" I asked Alex and Justin. Justin right away stepped in "I called in the report about the witches to the council and professor Crumbs. Every hunter is know in our shop." He proud at himself.

"But Justin I thought you said turning them in was to cruel and you wouldn't do that." I said a little too angry. "Dude if you haven't noticed I'm a monster hunter. And I hunt monsters. Are you going to help your brother or some witches." I have seen this side of Justin before but not like this. I really wanted to say witches because of I think it's wrong but also because I keep thinking about the girl. I sighed in defeat.

"What's the plan dude?" I said. Justin gave me a dirty triumph smirk.

"Well the hunters pretend to be normal New Yokers, and when we see them we attack them in a group."

Wow…that's really unfair.

**Celica's P.O.V**

It was early morning and the Hale family siblings were out looking around our neighborhood on Waverly place. Rosemary was on her small little bike with training wheels, Claus was in his mood as usual but was watching me like a hawk ever since last night. Demetrius was talking with Annabelle about some high rank super math. And I was trying to keep my stomach from growling.

Claus hesitantly patted my head then "you skip breakfast again didn't you?" he said looking around. I gave him a wary smile. "Maybe… who do you think made breakfast this morning?" I said. He look down at me and gave a small grin. "go do that restaurant over there. Waverly sub shop and eat something." He said handing me a ten.

I beamed at him and walk backwards saying thanks. My family decided that they would what across the street…well most of them anyway… Claus was practically right on my heels. I spun around as I open the door. "Claus… I'll be alright. I just across the street in public. With other by standers and witnesses. I'll be fine, five minutes." I said walking backwards into the shop holding up my palm showing five.

He sighed and look around the shop unsure. "I'll be fine. Promise." I said reassuring him. He narrowed his sapphire eyes at me. "Five minutes. Even if you go one minute over I am coming in. If you need me I'll be across the street." He said taking his sweet time back out of the shop.

I smiled at his over protection and walk over to the counter. Nobody was there and I look around on my tip toes trying to look into the window. The shop was filled with a huge crowd. All the tables and chairs taken. People were mostly standing.

I look around and finally see a bell sitting on the counter. I softly hit it barely hearing the ding chime over the crowd. Suddenly I see a big door of a freezer open up and somebody walked out of it to the counter. "Geez you hunters never stop eating!" said the boy from last night.

Both of us froze when we locked eyes, and our mouths drop open. Did he say hunters? Well maybe they animal hunters or something… but what is he doing here? Something told me to run as fast I could. To put as much distance as possible but I stayed where I was.

His brown eyes scanned me then dashed around the room nervously. "shit." He whispered. My heart sank at his response to seeing me. So that's how he felt about me… yet I can't get you out of my head! I felt my face crumble and his eyes grew large.

"NO! That's not what I meant! I meant… aw man! Come with me!" he said grabbing my hand over the counter and dragging me into the freezer. I didn't even care that I was being kidnap by a hot wizard into a freezer all I could concentrate was his hand was holding mine and I feel my heart thumping none stop.

Instead of being a in freezer with lunch meat and vegetables. I was in a wizard lair. When he suddenly stop I collided into his back and I hoped he didn't feel my racing heart. He looked down at me from over his shoulder a little pink on his cute face. "um…care to explain?" I asked looking down. He just stared at me and I remember that Claus would go mad if I didn't go. I quickly let go and started to walk to the door.

"Wait! It's not safe!" he said stumbling over his feet trying to grab me. I turn around to him confused and he stumbled on top of me pinning me to the door. We just stared at each other wide eyed and both us wanted to close the gap. I wanted him to hold me again. But instead my hand felt around for the handle and push opens the door making both of us fall back.

But he quickly caught me and brought me back into the lair. He held me to his chest tightly. "You can't go out there, it's not safe." He said. I didn't know how to react to that for a moment. I looked up at him "All I wanted was a ham n' cheese…" I said.

He just stared at me for a moment then let me go and walk into the kitchen. "Ok, coming right up." He said starting to fix my sandwich. I looked at him dumbstruck. What the hell just happen?

One moment he was holding onto me for dear life and warning that I was danger! Now he is just off making a stupid sandwich!

Maybe he is bi-polar….

When he was done he handed me a wrapped sandwich. "Here you go!" he said. I hesitantly took it. "Um…thanks?" I said. He gave me a smile that literally rocked my world. My heart broke my ear drums and I swayed a little. He grabbed my hand and brought me to my feet. "Don't go." He whispered. And honestly I didn't want to.

"…I have to." I said going on my tippy toes and slowly kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised at my gesture and I was to. I couldn't help it… "What was that for?" he asked. I smiled up at him and walked backwards out the doorway of the kitchen. "For being the nicest wizard I ever met." I said. But right after I said that I crashed into a hard firm chest three times my size.

Well I am small…

"Shit…Justin..." The boy said. I slowly look up over my shoulder and met the hard brown eyes of this so called Justin. He was about 17 with black hair and his firm arms were crossed over his firm chest. I right away recognized him as the wizard trying to shoot us down last night.

"Um…hi. I was just telling him…how great your sandwiches are. Well…bye!" I Squeaked. I tried to run around him but he grabbed me by the collar and dragged me back. "Justin! Don't be so ruff!" The other boy said yelled trying to grab me back. Justin swiftly turned around dodging him.

"Why shouldn't I? she is a witch." He yelled in to the shop. All heads swiftly turned to us. "Yeah…but she is still a girl." Said the boy. Justin froze and his look softens for a moment. At this moment I elbowed him in the stomach making him crumble to the floor holding his stomach making him scream like a girl. I ran for the doors.

"Get her!" shouted somebody. Suddenly I understood what the boy was saying before. This room was filled with monster hunters. I did reached the door but I felt arms enclose me. Through the window I was Claus across the street looking at a store window. I banged on the window trying to get his attention while trying to hang on for dear life.

"Claus!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He turned around right when they pried me off the door. His eyes grew large before he started to charge. Suddenly the lock clicked and Claus crashed into the door. "Claus!" I screamed again. Justin stood near the door now, holding a wand. He charmed it!

"Celia! Celia listen!" Claus screamed through the door gaining the attention of our siblings who came running. "You can kick their ass!" he screamed while he beated on the door. I swiftly turn around and kicked somebody in the chin making them fall to the floor. I am a black belt in karate just for these kind of thnings.

But it's been awhile so I'm really rusty. A few step back scared but one charged forward and I once again let my foot launch outhitting him in the rib which brought him to his knees. I kicked him long side the head knocking him out. Suddenly everybody was coming at me now.

I jumped over a chair and thrust at the charging hunters. "Celia! Open the door!" screamed Claus. "I." A hunter came at me and swing his leg at me like a dancer I dodged. "Am" dodge "busy!" swing again, miss again. In that last dodge I went to the floor jumped up while swirling on my heel and kicked him in the stomach.

I ran towards the door again punching somebody in the mouth. I pulled at the door knob which didn't even twist. I heard yelling and quickly spun around hit somebody in the mouth. I spun back around and started kicking the knob.

It still wouldn't move! I spun around again and now charged through, surprising everyone. I jumped over the counter and grab a knife. Everyone step back scared. I stood on top of the counter and chucked it the knob across the room with all my might. The door swung open and three angry witches came in. Fury rolling off them.

Annabelle, Demetrious, and Claus charged in and started to punch, kick, and flip people. In the next second we were all standing side by side huffing and puffing and looking around the shop filled with knocked out hunters. All that stood left were to wizard boys. They looked shocked and taken aback.

"What happened here?" a woman yelled coming down the metal stairs at the end of the shop. Both boys looked like they just meet the devil. A man with blond hair walked down with the girl from last night.

"What-what-grr- humph- Alex!" the man yelled turning to the girl. "What? I didn't do this, but I'll have to admit it's pretty funny." She said smiling a wicked smile. Justin shot her a warring glare. "oh! And who are these people? More freaky wizards?" the woman yelled throwing her arms in the air.

I bit my bottom lip and I felt Claus pull me by the arm and we all ran out the door. As we ran out I saw Rosemary licking an ice cream cone. She turn to see us running towards her and smiled. "Hey guys what took you so long? Ah-my ice cream cone!" I grabbed her making her cone fall and raced home through allies hoping nobody followed us.

**Max's P.O.V**

I sighed and rested my head on the counter. "How did this happen?" asked mom. My head shot up a cruel smirk on his lips. "You want to know what? Well I will tell you what happen! Justin lied and called down monster hunters!" I said glaring at him.

Dad turned to Justin "Justin is that true?" Justin looked guilty for a second then nodded "But dad I had to! They were witches." There was suddenly a silence engulfing the room. "Well I don't see the big difference between wizards and witches. And I don't care!" said mom stomping upstairs. Dad sighed "Just get this cleaned up." He said walking up the stairs.

We all looked around at the mess and looked at each other. "Bye." We all said in unison. Alex went out the door, Justin went to the lair and I walked upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3 everybody clean up

Chapter 3 everybody clean up

That night I laid awake in my bed staring up at the ceiling. I felt so guilty for that family…even if they tried to kill us. But we totally wrecked their restaurant. They worked so hard on that place with their own efforts and we ruined it. It will probably take at least a week to replace the broken utensils and furniture.

I sighed and sat up seeing that the room I shared with Rosemary was lacking the little girl. I throw my feet over the bed and walked out the cold floor licking at my bare feet. I silently padded down the stairs and walk to the kitchen. There sat little Rosemary in chair twice her size feet high above the floor.

"Couldn't sleep ether?" I asked hoping on the counter opening the cabinet. She gave a pure hearted weak smile. "I didn't do anything…but I feel bad." She said in her cute little voice. I smiled at her grabbing the pact of Oreos and hoping of. I wrapped my arms around her tiny shoulders "That's sympathy. If you feel that then that means you are nice person." I said hugging her.

She smiled a little and looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "Weally?" she asked. She still hasn't gotten a hold of her R all the way yet. I gave her my biggest smile. "Yes Weally." I said teasing her.

She smiled up at me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I and Rosemary both jumped at the sound of Claus's smooth voice. He took a cookie and leaned on the counter. We waited thirty seconds before Annabelle and Demetrious came down. "We all feel bad…" said Annabelle getting milk from the fridge.

"Guys! They tried to kill Celia for goodness sake!" Demetrious said throwing his arms in the air a little. We stayed silent for a moment then looked up at each other. "but…is that really a good reason…" well duh. Claus sighed in a tired frustrated defeat tone.

"I know a warehouse who old used tables and stuff that nobody would notice if a couple of stuff went missing…" Claus said. I smiled at my older brother, proud of him.

"I know a truck to the stuff in." said Demetrious. We all looked at a little confused at how he would such a random fact.

"okay… I know a small little grocery store that will be open at this god forsaken hour to get cleaning stuff." Said Annabelle pouring all of us milk. I smiled up my older siblings and looked down at Rosemary who was now sitting on my lap. It reminded me when I was little and use to sit in Claus's lap when we were little.

"Then we all agree?" we nodded and went upstairs. I opened by closet and changed out of my nightgown into black jeggings, a black tang top with a black zipper hoodie, with no heel short leather ankle boots. And a plain beanie over my black hair. I smiled at myself goofily. When I got into to the roll I like to dress up.

"What about me?" Rosemary asked sitting in her toddler bed kicking her feet back and forth. I smiled at her "I didn't forget about you." I said looking through her closet for something so she can play along to.

I picked out a black floral skirt with a gray stain bow at the hem. Then I picked out a black and white striped knit top that ended past her small shoulders. I picked out a cute little black straw hat with those cute little black shoes with gray little frilly socks. (**I GOT THIS OUTFIT OFF A SITE ONLY WITH DIFFERENT COLORS SO JUST IMANGE IN THOSE COLORS. HERE IS THE LINK:** /htg81/shopby/looks_)

"Thank you." She giggled. I stuffed our beds with pillows just in case mom or dad checks up on us. "Okay ready?" I asked thinking of spell. She nodded putting on a dark purple cardigan sweater. She wrapped around one of my legs tightly. I raised of arms up in front of me and felt sparks tickle my veins.

"_Oh please oh please."_ A wind suddenly blow from the floor which now has a purple circle dancing around us with spikes and stars outside the circle. I felt Rosemary grip tighten around my leg. I saw my nails glow with lavender across my hands in a line. I looked up and saw my eyes glow with bright sapphire.

"_Will you take us to Waverley place, with great ease!"_ I said finishing the spell. A light flashed from the circle engulfing us in a tube of light. Soon the light faded and we surrounded by street lamps, dark closed stores and empty streets. I looked up and saw the Waverley sub shop dark and with a closed sign on it.

We sat a bench till everybody assembles together. "Where is everybody?" Asked Rosemary rocking back and forth on her heels. "Well I'm here." Said Annabelle walking up to us with bags of cleaning supplies. She was wearing gray skinny jeans, with knee high black high heel boots. With a leather jacket up to her curly slender waist with a bunched of zippers on it over a dark navy tie die shirt. Her long light blond hair pulled into a high ponytail.

I noticed she had on leather black gloves with the finger holes cut off and she touched up her make up to dark and smoky. Why would you wear make up at 5:20 in the morning while you are trying not to be seen? After fifteen minutes a truck slowly came our way in reverse. Claus and Demetrious hoped out. Both also covered in black. Claus was wearing black combat boots, black leather jacket, a dark blue and gray v-neck with dark wash jeans with rips in them. His Dark hair fell in his eyes.

Demetrious wore a gray v neck which hid under a dark navy cardigan with black pants and dark hollow brown converse. His blue eyes popped out in the 3D glasses you get from the movies with the lens popped off.

Claus got a small little kit from his pocket that looked like it would carry something precious or nail kit. But when he open the little leather case the red velvet inside held tools to pick locks. We all grinned at the fact he would carry such a thing. Claus leaned down on one knee and began to pick the lock.

A minute later the door swung open to the dark shop. "No security system? Probably to cheap to install one." Grunted Claus walking in and switching on the lights. I gasped at the scene we had left earlier today. Before it looked bad but now in poor lighting it looked like a tornado happened.

I slowly took a step in amazed at our damage. It look the same when we left only without all the knocked hunters laying on the ground unconscious. I heard Annabelle sigh "looks like we have a long night ahead of us." She said.

We started by Claus and Demetrious loading out all the broken tables and chairs. Rosemary and I giggled as we tried to sweep the shop those huge gray janitor brooms. Annabelle being light as she is leaned on the broom's pole and enjoyed the ride across the broom.

After the floored was cleared out of the degree we started to mob. "These people better be thankful for this." Annabelle grumbled angrily as she mobbed the floor. She hated mobbing the most. I smiled at my sister and watched as Rosemary got taught how to clean a window by Demetrious. It was adorable how her little arms tried to clean the windows twice her size. But I loved the pure determined look on her face.

Claus was re waxing the counter while I placed glass serving dishes with pastries from the store Annabelle went to. When I was done I sat on the stool and turned a little, it creaked loudly making everybody hush me. "Gosh…squeaky chairs, dirty shop, poor lunch meat. These people aren't just cheap but lazy." Said Claus running a hand through his dark hair.

"I'll fix that to." Said Demetrious.

**Max's P.O.V**

I kept twisting and turning in my bed, having flashes of that girl being attacked. I so got Justin later for that with a cruel prank which involved his boxers. But it still wouldn't measure up to what he done. Another picture of her in pain flashed in my mind and griped the mattress.

I hated seeing her that way… but before that…in the lair. I felt my face go red with a goofy smile. I loved having her in my arms again, it felt so right. I sighed and tried to send those images out of my mind and force myself to go asleep.

It wasn't even two minutes when a loud squeak sounded through the apartment and I shot up in my bed. I walked out my room and down into the loft expecting to find a burglar or dad eating. I didn't find anything. Expect my family was doing the same thing and we were now all down stairs looking around in the dark.

Dad was holding a baseball bat and walking backwards, while Justin did the same thing only he had his arms up in a karate stance. They walked into a each other and screamed and hit the air franticly. "Son? What are you doing up so late?"asked dad squinting at Justin.

"I heard a noise and I came to see what it was." He said. "Oh and what if it was a robber? What would you do if he attacked you? Fight him with your deadly karate chops of girlyness" said Alex. Justin shot her a dare.

Mom turned on the lights. "Alex be nice to your brother, and if the noise didn't come from here then…" Mom's sentence trailed off as we all looked at the metal staircase leading down stairs.

"Who left the sub shop lights on? That goanna coast me!" said Dad. We all shook our heads. We all started towards the stairs but stopped. "Justin why don't you go first, I'm sure what's ever down there won't have a chance against your Karate chop of Girlyness!" said Alex shoving him to the front.

"Um…no thanks! Alex why don't you go? Ladies first!" Justin said his voice cracking a little. "Dad! How about you? The man of the house!" A look of fear crossed his face. Mom sighed and snatched the bat of dad's hands. "I'll go! You bunch of chickens…" mom said stomping down stairs with us following her.

As we came down we saw the witches from earlier in our shop…cleaning and loading tables and chairs in the room. Right away my eyes landed on the girl from today who was spinning on the stool smiling as she twirled. "Wow Demetrious that engineering class really pay off! It doesn't even make a sound now!" she said. My leapt hearing joy in her voice.

But I saw Justin had his eyes on her to with an expression of lust. I nearly karate chopped of girlyness in the balls.

"What is going on here?" mom said.

**Celia's P.O.V.**

As Annabelle and Claus loaded in the last table with Rosemary setting up napkin dispersers and stuff on the Tables. Demetrious spun me around on the stool he just fixed. I felt a laugh let loose from me.

"Wow Demetrious that engineering class really pay off! It doesn't even make a sound now!" I said smiling broadly like a child on a ride. "What is going on here?" said a woman's voice. We all froze. Then we all broke out running Demetrious grabbing Rosemary and all of us running out the door.

"Oh!" I said stopping remembering the card we written to leave behind explaining what happen. But we weren't going to mention it was us, we said fairies came in and help. I spun around and ran up the metal staircase and placed them in Justin's hands on purpose. I glared up into his eyes

"You're welcome dirt bag." I spat feeling his hands clasp around mine tightly not letting go roughly. Suddenly a hand came out and yanked our hands apart. It was the boy from before. I felt my heart go in overload as butterflies burst in my stomach at his touch.

"You have no right to touch her." He growled at Justin. I didn't want to let go. This was probably going to be the last time I ever see him.

"Celia!" Claus yelled and banged on the doorframe.

I hesitantly let go but peeked the boy on the cheek and ran.

I looked back seeing his face bright red like mine with his hand to his cheek.

His eyes chasing after me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

I ran into my room and flopped on my back griming up at the ceiling like a mad hatter, I clutch my pillow to my chest. I can't believe I did that! And it worked! Well by the way he was looking at me I think it work… I sat up in bed my grin gone.

What if he felt disgusted? Or weird? Maybe that was just a mistake…

"Celia?" I jumped at the sound of Demetrious voice. Startled I look up seeing Demetrious rock back and forth in the rocking chair with his hands folded by his mouth. In the corner of my eye I saw Annabelle cradling Rosemary and humming a lullaby as she put the tire tot back in bed.

I push a lock of black hair behind my ear "Yeah?" I asked. They both glared at me and I knew I was in for a lecture. "What happen today?" Annabelle asked folding her arms around her chest. I look down at my hands

"What do you mean?" I asked already knowing the answer. They were probably going to yell at me for getting us involved in danger our first day here. **FIRST DAY.** That's got to be a new record.

"Where should I begin?" Demetrious asked putting his hands down and leaning forward.

"Oh I know how about how we are forcing you attend karate classes?" he said.

My jaw dropped…okay not what I was expecting… "Wait. What?" I asked dumbfounded hoping I heard him wrong. "Yeah you really need to brush up, today you just got in the way." Annabelle said. Hey! I took down a quarter of those guys!

I bit down on my lip not sure if I should defend myself or talk back. "Guys…I know I am a bit rusty but I think classes are a bit extreme. Just practicing with you guys would be fine." I said. "We are all busy. I have a job on campus now after classes. And Annabelle will be taking an internship for college." Demetrious said.

I felt panic seep in a little now… I don't want to take stupid classes. I already far ahead than others and I will be so boring to hear almost every day stuff I already master. "W-what about Claus?" I said little bit panicky

"He is going to start working in as well. At a mechanic garage." He said. My mouth dropped open, not once in my life have I seen Claus even pick up a broom. Let alone a job… well the mechanic part I could see him do.

"Well I think we are all agreed." Annabelle said grinning confidently before walking out her black heels chinking against the hard wood floor and her ponytail fiercely swaying in the air. Demetrious got up and started to walk out but froze and gave a small grin at me.

"Classes start at 4:30." He said before walking out.

I rolled my eyes and fell back in to bed.

**Next day 4:22**

"So why are in the white pajamas?" Rosemary asked as we down the street to the karate dojo hand in hand. 'Because I'm going to a sleepover!' I angrily thought. Why she asked! Because Demetrious and Annabelle freaking think they're my parents and can boss me around however they feel like!

"I have to go to karate classes." I plainly stated hiding in the anger.

"but I thought you were a black belt." She said.

"I am."

"Then why are you taking classes again?" she asked looking up at me with big round child eyes.

I bit my lip in frustration, she just extinguish all my anger in one look. One _look._

"Because I need to brush up on my skills." I said. We past the dojo over three doors down to a day care center that had a clear glass window where you can look through and see a giant room that look just like chucky cheese, and that cool toy store from home alone 2.

I opened the door and Rosemary ran right pass me like the wind. "Uh… Rosy!" I said running in after her. When I caught up to her I scoop her up in my arms and spun her around slightly. "Jeez Rosemary! Don't run off like that!" I said giving her a scornful look.

She pouted a little and gave me her big puppy dog eyes. "Aww I didn't me to. I weally want to play." I gave a sigh already giving in and put her down. I balanced on my toes to keep look at her.

"Okay but next time don't forget my goodbye hug." I said trying to drop a hint for her to give a hug. She nodded and ran off. I rolled my eyes at her small figure and got up. Yup she won't remember…

I checked her in with the councilor then walk back to the dojo. When I got there the class was already assembling on the small blue mat. I quickly and clumsily took off my shoes and joined took a place at the back class.

I was comfortable with being in the back of the class and I hope I wouldn't be seen. A Chinese man with a black belt tied tightly around his waist came to the front of the class. "Hello class!" he addressed the class with a warm grin with his hands folded in front of him.

"Starting to today we have a new pupil joining us." He said extending out his warm hand out to me. The whole classed turn around to stare at me and I felt myself shriek in their gaze.

"So what is your name?" the teacher asked as he walked over to me. I opened my mouth about to respond but was cut off.

"I'm here! I'm here! What did I miss?" Said an all too familiar voice. My body went rigid and I stiffly look over my shoulder seeing wizard boy walking in. "ah… Max Russo…what is your excuse this time?" Teacher leaned in his warm grin gone.

"Oh sensei I am so sorry but the reason I am late is because I was trying to catch a raccoon." He said. Sensei look taken aback and disgusted. "Why? And... you do know raccoons only come out at night right?"

"So? I want to catch one with rabies."

"Why?" wizard boy open his mouth but was cut off.

"Never mind, I do not want to know." Sensei said.

Sensei walk back to me and I saw wizard boy's eyes go huge when they locked with mine. "I'm sorry about that, so what is your name?"

"Celia"

**MAX'S P.O.V**

Her name was Celia… it's cute. Just like her. Wait! Did I really can't think that! She is a witch! A cute witch…

"So Celia what level do you think you're on?" Sensei asked.

"Black belt." She stated everyone chuckled at her unexpected confidence.

"Okay…then prove it. Max Russo! Front and center!" my face dropped I walked over to Sensei and pulled him aside.

"Dude I can't fight a girl." I said.

"Then just go easy on her." Sensei said waving it away. "But-" I started but he walk away and called for the mat to be clear. I awkwardly stood in front of her waiting for her to take the first strike but nothing happen. "Will somebody just hit somebody already?" some kid yelled.

"Okay." I said absentminded forgetting all my morals. Without thinking I strike her in the shoulder. But her hand reached out and twisted it behind me. Without thinking I fell to the ground and kick her feet out from under her.

She feel back with a faint thud the wind look like it was knocked out of her. She put her hands on either side of her head and did a wicked flip back onto her feet. She strike at me but I blocked it with my forearm. This soon became a pattern and the whole class was just spent watching us go at it.

It was nearing the end of the class and now we were practically wrestling each other. She was hovering on top of me trying to hit my rib change when a thought popped in my head.

'_This isn't right.'_ I grabbed her arms and tangled my legs around her and flip us over I grin at her surprised face. '_This is right'_ I grinned down at her seeing her face flush. I couldn't tell if she was flushed from the hours of fighting or by me. My heart speed up at the thought of me making her face this cute shade of pink.

She look adorable. It gave her a natural glow. "Okay okay I think this is enough." I heard Sensei say but we both strike at our face at the same time.

"OW!" we both yelled in unison. Sensei rip us apart "are you okay?" Sensei asked. "Sensei we just got punched in the face…I don't think we are okay." I said moving my soar jaw. "Are you okay?" She asked her hands covering the bottom half of her face.

"Yeah you got me pretty good on the cheek is all." I said. Her eyes seemed to get bigger at that "Sorry. Here let me see." She said her hands brushed against my chin and gingerly turning my head to the left.

I felt my face get warm.

"Your whole cheek is red. Sorry about that." She said. "What about you?" I asked. Her charming wide eyes got wider. "Um… me? No i-i-I'm good…" she said her hands still hiding behind her hands.

I softly took her hands feeling sparks run between our hands. Her hands were so small compared to mine.

She didn't fight when I slowly pulled her hands away from her face and my mouth dropped open. Her noise was gushing out blood. A lot of blood. I hit a girl! And a girl I might lik- what was I about to think?

"oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said. She weakly rolled her eyes "it's just a little bruise not like you broke it or anything." She wince as she talked. "We better get you check out, class dismissed!" sensei yelled walking into the other room.

I fought a girl…and punched her. And a girl I like.

**Celia's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the dojo clutching a tissue to my nose. I sighed and started to walk towards to the day care to pick up Rosemary. I didn't even take two steps when I saw wizard boy sitting by the entrance.

He quickly got up "I'm so sorry about your nose." He said. "No it's alright you didn't do any damage. Just bleed a little was all" I said he look reveled. "Thank god. Can I see?" he asked. I stare into his brown eyes getting lost.

"see what?" I asked.

"Your nose." I snap out of it and nodded "U-um sure." I said. He step closer and just stare down at me. Hesitantly he put his hands over mine again and I could feel sparks fly. Slowly he brought the bloody tissue down and he gave a crocked grin.

"Heh… you have a cute nose." He said. Both our faces went pink at that. "Uh sorry just said that without thinking…" he said scratching the back of his head and looking away. I smile at him.

"thank you." I said he look at me and smiled "Your welcome." He said grinning at me. We just stayed like that talking, and I didn't mind how close he was…

"I think I have to do something… but I forget what it is…" I said getting lost in his eyes again. He look blankly at me before saying "Remember when you got hit by that ball of magic?" we both slightly tensed at the touchy subject.

We both knew about it but wouldn't dare say anything… till now… he is so damn blunt! But it's cute. "Yeah… sorry about that to…" I put my index finger to his lips. "Let's not talk about that." I said giving a weak smile.

He grinned at me "Yeah let's just forget about it. Let's start over." He put out his hand "Hi I'm Max and I'm sorry I punched your nose." I smiled at him and shook his hand leaving my hand in his loving the feeling.

"Hi I'm Celia and I don't care that you punched my nose." I said smiling at him and giggling at the end. Suddenly a bell rang and somebody yelled "watch out!" Max looked over his shoulder and suddenly he pressed himself on me and his hands were at each side of my head.

He look down at me and I was scared he would feel my speeding heart through his chest. My face went from faint pink to bright red. A bike speed past us "Watch out buddy!" Max yelled. Suddenly an elder man walk past and shoved Max.

"No need to shout sonny!" He crackly yelled.

I look up at Max with huge eyes as I realized his lips were brushing against mine.

This is Max, the boy who stole my first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We stare into each other's wide freaked out eyes. _This cannot be happening._ I thought to myself feeling myself panicking in head. Is this how a kiss is suppose to be? Aren't you suppose to put your leg in a cheesy move from the movies? Aren't we suppose be clinging each other like we never want to let go? Aren't we suppose to move our lips? Aren't there suppose to be sparks?

Cheesy move? No.

Clinging? No.

Moving lips? No.

Sparks? YES. There were absolutely fireworks flying off behind my eyes lids. But my arms stood frozen at my sides and I stood completely still. Slowly he pulled back his face full of shock and daze.

"I…I…" I started feeling my mind come back from being blank. Slowly… slowly I felt my brain turn on and warm up like a computer. Then… BANG!

My face suddenly turn completely red like a tomato and was burning hot. "I…I gotta go!" I yelled running towards the day care.

Oh my gosh!

Oh my gosh!

Oh my freaking gosh!

Oh my god!

My first kiss… curse you old man! And you to biker boy! I shove the door open not caring if it made a loud bash against the wall. I nearly ran into the head consular Ms. Stephanie. "Woah there!" she yelled surprised and jumping a little. I bend down and put my wrap arms around my stomach. "I'm… here…fo..for…my little sister!" I said slightly out of breath.

"O-okay…I'll go get her… are you okay?" I nodded and she walk away. I just lied. I'm not alright. Not by a long shot. My stomach was practically tickle me from the butterflies having a parade in my stomach. My heart race was so fast that it echoed in my head. I was light headed.

I was not okay.

I was falling for Max Russo. A wizard. with a brother trying to kill me. I press my hand to my beating heart feeling what felt like a jack hammer under my skin.

I am not okay.

"Are you okay?" Rosy said looking up at me. Even when I am bend down I am still taller than her… and I'm petite.

I stood back up "I hope so…" I said putting my hand on my cheek feeling heat radiate off my skin. "When we get home I'll cook you some yummy candy soup!" she said smiling up at me. I gave a weak smile. "Candy soup? Can't wait." I said joining hands with her small hands.

As we walk home I was so dizzy and dazed that I only heard bits of her story of her first day of the day care. I think she made a new friend called… Travis… I think his name was. When we got home to our Manhattan like two-floor apartment. Right away I went to the bathroom. As the water poured the sliver faucet like a mini water fall into the old fashion tub I look at my reflection in the mirror.

The edges of the mirror where fogging up and I had stripped down from the sweaty karate uniform. My hair lost the curls I had before karate started and the steam made it look like waves. My face was dazed and flush and my shoulders were bare.

Is this what a girl in love looks like? Am I in love? I sighed a frustrated sigh and let my head fall against the mirror. The glass rattled with the ten pounds of my head. I turn off the water and climb in the tub. Steam floated like clouds around the large marble and title bathroom.

What am I going to do? A wizard… a wizard of all people. I can't tell anybody about this. Not a soul. But I hate keeping secrets… and I'm so confused that telling somebody will really help.

Ugh! I sank my head in the water holding my breath and clutch my knees to my chest. I swear I felt the water get hotter when it made contact with my hot face. I'm grateful that this old fashion apartment doesn't have a shower. My legs were weak and I was still daze and light headed.

Or… maybe because I need to breathe…

My head broke the surface sending water everywhere. I gasped a little still trying to deal with this inner turmoil. I gave a moan of frustration that turn to a whimper as I rested my head on my arms on the edge of the tub.

Is he thinking of me as much as I am thinking of him?

A knock sounded at the door

"Celia! I just got back from work and I'm tire and sweaty. I need a bath. Get out." Claus growled. I groaned.

And grumpy… I thought to myself. This is what happen when Claus does labor.

"How was work?" I asked.

"It sucked." He said from the other side of the door. I chuckled and started to get to up. I wrapped a towel around myself and let the water drain. I rub the mirror clean of fog slowly seeing myself. My hair was dripping wet and drape over my shoulders. But my face was still the same expression of daze.

I am not okay.

Another knocked sounded at the door. "Get out. I need a bath. Really badly." Claus said.

**Max's P.O.V.**

I walked into the loft the door shutting behind me seeing mom cooking and Alex laying on the couch with her feet hoisted up on the table. I drop my bag next to couch and sat down next to her.

"Ahh… what are we watching…" I said putting my feet up and my hands behind my head. "Why are you in such a good mood?" Alex asks not bothering answer my question. "I'm in a good mood? I didn't notice." I said feeling the memory play over in my head and a big smile came to my face.

"Ugh! I hate this cheery attitude!" Alex said getting up picking up her pizza box and going to sit at the island. Alex took out a slice of pizza and took a bit then talks with her mouth full of cheesy goodness. "So what is with the cheeriness?" She asked again.

"Now Alex I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm acting like I always do." I said smiling again. "Alex just trying to bring to ruin your brother's good mood. I think it's a good thing that Max is so happy. Why shouldn't he?" Mom asked putting a lid on top of the pot and patting her hands together and walking behind the couch with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. Poor economy, the ozone, the sub shop sucking." Alex said taking another bite chuckling. Mom turn to me "Ugh… why are so happy?" mom said walking out of the loft to the hallway.

Justin was walking downstairs with an arm draping around books and walk to Alex. "Wow and I thought you didn't even know about the Economy and the Ozone." Said smirking at her as he went the same way mom out. Alex gave him a ugly smirk and put her pizza box down and walk to me.

Alex stood looking down with me her arms crossed. "So what's with your happy-go-lucky- aptitude?" she asked again. "Oh nothing…" I said smiling again and smiling again and whistling.

"Wait…whistling? Oh! What are you hiding?" Alex said looking through me and giving an evil eye. I smiled at her and got up look her in the "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Hey… where did you just come from?" Alex said still eyeing me.

"Kissing a girl after karate." I said without realizing what Alex did.

Her mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh!" Alex said hopping in place and pointing at me. I groaned running my hands through my hair and down my face.

"Alex you can't tell anyone!" I said. She looked at me "Tell people what?" Alex said _that you were making out with a girl? Or that a girl actually kissed you?_ Alex thought. "Wait…tell people what?" I said my mind going blank. She gave a look then walked out "Nothing Max." she said. "Oh okay!" I said turning back to the TV. A Harry Potter movie was on and I saw an owl flapping his wings on the scared face shoulder.

"Hey Max." Justin said walking back in. "What are you doing?" Justin asked putting down his books. "Well I don't know what you are doing… but I gonna buy an owl." I said. Instead of a weird look he patted my back.

"Max I am so proud of you." I gave him a weird look and crossed my arms around my crest. "You are?"

"Yes! Wizard Tech requires a pet messenger owl if you want to join this summer." He said looking proud. Ew… I had enough of school. I am not taking it during summer. "That means you wanna join this summer with your big bro." he said patting my back.

"Hmm… nope." I said shrugging. He pulled his arm away a look of small shock on his face. "Then why do you want the owl?" he said. I grin up at him. "Because owls are awesome! And I going to build fake wings to fly next to it!" he look taken aback and shook his head.

I started to head out when he said "oh and get me one!" he said. But that was so not the reason why I was getting the owl.

I smiled as I walk through the wizard portal. I touch my lips with my hand and Celia's face came into my mind. I have a different reason.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Lol I just figured something out. If you guys leave a review I will update faster. WINK WINK. No I am serious. If you leave nice reviews I will update quicker. oh and everybody should thank I LOVE THIS STORY because he or she was the last one to leave a SUPER nice review. thanks I LOVE THIS STORY! you really cheered up.  
><strong>

**And welcome back Blewwolf! I missed your reviews! I hope your life is no longer going down the hill!**

**Celia's P.O.V**

Slowly I wounded the belt around my karate uniform and formed a knot in front of the full length mirror. When I was done I look down at my trembling hands I look up seeing a wary and flushed face.

Am I scared or excited? I smiled at myself.

"Only one way to find out." I said to myself.

Rosemary rushed in shouting about how excited she is to go see her new friend Travis.

She ran around me and hug me leg. "Can we please leave? I can't wait to see Travis." She said giving puppy eyes. I patted her head and smile down at her. "Okay kiddo we leave right now." I said limping out with her still cling to my leg.

… I shouldn't be worry about her and this Travis kid…right? I mean she is six.

I waddled awkwardly all the way to the dojo. I sighed and try to pick her up my left foot started to hurt from her standing on it five blocks ago. "Rosy… will you please…" I didn't finish when in the corner of my eye I saw Max leaning against the wall, right next to the dojo's door.

That… and that and Rosemary crawled further up leg. Her small feet wrapping around my knee. I stumbled back a little. "GYAHH!" I yell feeling myself fall back. I saw Max stand up alerted by my scream.

Slowly I got up and noticing all the walking people staring at us like we were freak. "Heh heh…" I managed as I scratch the back of my head. I took a deep breath and started to shove her off by her small shoulders.

"Augh… Rosemary people are staring!" I said and looking back to Max every few seconds franticly. She shook her head no fiercely "Rosemary get off!" I said shaking her off and hoping in place. I pouted my lip out and took another deep breath.

I felt my eyes flashed bright purple matching my nails as a sent a small spark between my leg and Rosemary. Unless it was a powerful spell like transporting my hair didn't change and the summoning circle didn't appear.

"Yee!" she yell as she fell off landing butt first on the dirty sidewalk. She angrily pouted up at me. "haha! Your hair." She said falling back laughing and pointing at me.

"Huh?" I said dumb founded. What's wrong with my hair? I put it in braids before I came here. I look at a store mirror to my right and saw my hair hand been snap out of braids and had a couple strands standing straight up in deep tension from static electricity.

But… that… does happen when I use magic sometimes…

My head sharply turn towards Max only to find him no longer standing there. I breath in a sigh of relief. Maybe he just went inside… I turn around only to gasp in Max's face. I jump back.

"Woah… how did you get you're hair like that?" he asked look at my hair. "I-I-I don't know what you are talking about." I ranted nervously. Hearing myself stutter in the begging.

I felt my cheeks go red as he reach out to touch my hair. "Can I touch it?" he asked already petting my hair. "Seriously? You ask after you violate my hair?" I asked. He froze for a minute and shrugged his shoulders and grinned at sending my heart racing before we even started class.

"What's Violate mean?" I heard Rosy say snapping me back into real life.

"Wow…its so soft…" Max mumbled. "O-okay…" I said ducking away from him leaving his arm out in the air. I picked Rosemary up seeing the remains if my elastic hair ties that had snap broken on the side walk. Her small legs wounded around my small waist like a snake.

"I-I-I'll s-see you in class!" I shouted nervously at the sidewalk as I looked down at my feet. He open his mouth his hand reaching out towards me but I race off power walking away.

My teeth were tightly clenched going with my bright red embarrass face. He was more interested in my hair than me? Seriously am I that stupid? Oh my gosh! That was must have been a sigh!

Or maybe he is just that dense…

While my thoughts jumble up in my head I didn't notice Rosemary quietly watching my changing face playing out my rapid emotions. "Heh Heh! Celia makes funny faces when she wowwies!" I stop and look at her not realizing.

I gave a weak grin and ruffled up her hair "Heh! I am just an open book to you aren't I?" I said walking into the day ragging with wild kids. I put her down to sigh her in but the second her feet were on the ground she ran yelling "Travis!" I look up from the table with her hopping in place with excitement next to a boy with black shaggy hair.

I crossed my arms over my chest _so that's the infamous Travis_. I thought. I smirk and walk out sighing. Maybe _I should be worried…_ I thought as I open the right away my head snap up from the oh so interesting side walk to Max leaning next to the door.

"M-Max!" I said surprise he had waited for me. I am so happy that I am not even creep out that he followed me.

"Howdy." He said grinning at me, I couldn't help but feel a small smile rise to my lips which only made him smile at me. "What are you doing here? Now you are going to be late for class." I said a little nervous. He grin at me "Nah it's alright. I'm always late anyway. Plus if I'm late with you it only makes all the much better." My eyes widen at him and the lower half of my face turn brighter than Christmas tree lights.

I look down at my feet smiling "I don't know what to say to that…" I said biting down on my lip trying to hold down a smile.

"How bout you say we ditch class together" he said. I blink stun for a moment than my head snap up. "Pardon? Did you say ditch?" he beamed at me. "Yup." He pop the P. I gave him a small amused croaked grin. I walk past him "Hmm…not today…" I said.

He caught up to me walking along side me "What? You don't think this class is boring? Having Sensei go on and on and on about the history of chop?" he said rising his eyes brows at me.

"Hmm… it didn't seem boring to me when I pin you down." I said grinning up at him. "Really? Because I seem to remember pinning you down… like this…" he said lunging at me and pinning me against a brick wall.

A memory flashed in my mind of us kissing…well if you count lip brushing a kiss… Well I do! Sorta… my face went ablaze bright red "Uh… Max…" I said hesitantly he pulled back putting space back in between us. I look down at my feet "Heh… I do fragilely recall something like that." I said.

"O-oh yeah! I forgot!" Max said.

"Forgot what?" I asked peaking up at his face.

He shrug "I don't know. Just wanted to fill in the awkward silence." He said. I smiled up at him giggling. He grin at me "No but seriously I need to give you something." He said. I gave a questionable look as he slid up sleeve and unwounded a rubber band from his wrist.

Try not to look at his muscles… try not to look… be strong!

He hand the rubber band to me "Here…it's my lucky rubber band. Well… its not really lucky just a plain rubber band I forgot to take off after sling shutting rubber bands at people today from my terrace. But if you want it to be lucky…then hey! It is lucky!" he rambles.

I smiled up at him realizing he was embarrass. "So why are you giving this to me?" I asked clutching the small round piece of rubber. Please just say I really like you…please.

"Because your hair is standing up like an angry cat…" My face fell and I sigh. I patted down my hair and wrapped around my hair leaving a messy bun. I smiled up at him "Thanks." It's the thought that counts.

I am happy he gave anything at all.

"Woah… it worked… you did smile at getting that crummy piece of rubber." He said. I rolled my eyes. "What worked?" I asked. He look away "I wanted to make you smile and that was the best thing I could come up with." He said scratching the back of his head.

I was taken aback but felt my heart race pick up like the smile on my face. I smile brightly at him, baring all teeth. His breathing hitch as I said another thank you. He bended down to my level tapping his cheek

"You know… there is a better way to thank me…" he said. I rolled my eyes and leaned in stopping at his ear.

"Nah… I'm good. Plus you did say crummy piece of rubber." I said walking backwards laughing. He look disappointed and walk after me "But… I think I will ditch class with you." I said turning around. His face perked up "Really?" I stop and smirk over my shoulder.

"Just not today." I said grinning.

When we walk into the dojo everybody immediately look at us. I look away nervously shrieking away behind Max. "You are over twenty minutes late!" Sensei said towering over us. "Yeah… about that…" Max started but was cut off by Sensei.

"No! I don't want to hear your wild and crazy excuses! Your punishment will be holding water buckets for the whole class!" both our mouths pop open. We are not in China! And where are those child laws when you need them?

We stood against the wall along side each other both hands filled with two large buckets full to the rim with water. My arms shake and were slowly going num. "It was worth it." I said smiling into space.

Max look down at me surprised and grin into space with me. And he was right Sensei did just go on and on and on about the history of the chop. Before I came here I didn't know if I was scare to face Max and realize I was falling for him or was excited to be falling for him.

I smiled to myself as I thought _I am beyond excited._

When we walk out of the dojo it was already noon and the sun was hiding behind the towering buildings. Suddenly a white owl sweep down and landed on Max's shoulder. I look over into the owl's eyes, my brain progressing that there is a huge owl on this kid's shoulders.

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled jumping back. Max just stood there petting the owl's head.

"What the? Max! There is a huge owl on your shoulder!" I said my eyes wide. Did nobody else think that was odd?

He turn to me grinning still petting the owl "Oh this Cotton. He is my pet messenger owl." He said the white owl ruffled it's wing and I flinch taking a step back. "Why are you running away? There is nothing to be scare off." Max said.

"Heh…right…why did you name him Cotton?" I asked daring to a step forward. Then realize that the owl had a bunch of colorful spots beaded into his white features. "Because his big and fluffy like a cotton ball!" Okay…I guess that makes sense…

"Go ahead and pet him! Feel his fluff!" I shook my head no "I'm good without feeling his…fluff." Max grabs my hand and pull me closer putting my hand down on the white creature. My face went pink like the bright pink spots on Cotton's feathers.

"See? Isn't his fluff soft? Just like your hair!" he said. I gave a weak nod. Jeez! How can he stay this calm when we are this close? I am scare that he will hear my racing heart. Well then!

I guess I will just make him realize! Feeling bold I hesitantly entwine my fingers with his. Gyah! My face redden and I look away not being able to look at him. But I did feel him tense under my hand but slowly he squeezed my hand.

I looked up startled that he responded froze seeing him stare at me. My mind went blank and I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even respond as he slowly lower his head.

So close…

I felt his breath on my face.

I feel his hair on my head.

So close…

Right when we were about to kiss… I felt his lips. Brush against mine. Wait not even a brush! The owl have a loud squeak.

So close!

Both of us jump startled and butted out heads against each other.

"Ow!" We both said in unison. My free hands was on my forehead rubbing the red bump forming on my head. "Heh… heh…ha… is your head okay?" I asked moving his hair out of the way and my hand over his hand which was on his forehead.

His face went pink and he pulled away "Me? Oh yeah…yeah I'm fine!" he said. Okay…

"So um… your messenger owl… cool…" I said trying to change the awkward feeling.

"Yup…pretty cool…" Max said.

"I have a messenger cat." I said, or more like mumbled.

His eyes brighten and he tower over me with excitement "Really? Then we can write each other!" I blink taking it in then I smiled at him. "Oh you are right! That's an awesome idea!" I said excitedly. I can't email him or anything because I change my email, facebook, phone number, and twitter every time I move.

"Okay then I will have Ash go to your house. Where should it meet you?" I ask eyes bright and wide with finding a loophole. "My room! The best way to tell is by looking for a storage room filled with junk. But…nope…that's my room." He said cockily bouncing his eyes brows at me.

"Um… okay then…" I said.

"Great!" Max said.

Aren't I forgetting something?

I look down realizing that we were still holding hands.

I couldn't help smile and tighten my grip.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! So a lot people have been very anxious about the kissing scene but sadly this isn't it . BUT! It will be coming VERY VERY VERY soon. HEHEHEHEH! Aren't I just evil? But to make up for it I will give a SPOILER for this chapter. It's their first date!**

**Celia's P.o.v**

Right when I got home I ran to my room the banging against the wall. In the corner laying her bed Ash stood up alert. I flop on my bed laying on my stomach as Ash jump up and lay next to me. I petted the little black kitten hearing her purr.

"I know you like to sleep a lot but I need you to do something for me." I said her blue eyes widen looking up at me. "Yeah I know, I haven't ever really needed you to but this time I do." I said sighing at the end.

I sighed and slip down the edge of the bed till I was half dangling off that could end up into a face plant. I planted my hands flat against the hard wood floor and took a deep breath, centering my core. Slowly I forced my legs up and flip off the bed.

I smiled to myself as I pick up my notepad. "I still got it." I said. I sat down crossed leg and rip have the sheet. I stare down at the page daring myself to stab the paper with my pen and leave a neat ink stain of words behind.

"Okay!" I said proudly and loudly only to myself. Ash look up at me with her large blue eyes. "Oh…hush." I said giving my attention to sheet in front of me. But… what do I right?

I stare down my eyes amazed at myself "Gyah!" I yelled my hands flying up and covering my face as I fell back. It never occurred to me what I was going to write! Augh! Why didn't I think about this when I was walking home?

I sat back and cupped my chin in my palm and sighed "Nice going Celia." I mumbled to myself. My eye flickered up to Ash who was liking her claws. Her blue eyes saying "Idiot."

"You stay here, I'll be right back." I said, then got up and walk out walking down stairs. We only have one staircase and it's a grand staircase. It really is a pain to go up and down on so many steps sometimes.

I walk to the kitchen which was a modern kitchen and saw Annabelle's back to me. She was hunched over studying. I walk to the fridge pulling out a water bottle and sat across from her on the counter.

"Hey Annabelle…" I said looking out the big French windows. "Yes?" she asked rising an eyebrow at me but not looking up from her notes. "I was wondering…what do you right to a guy you like… in word form?" I asked.

Uncapping her highlighter she underlined three lines while she answered me "If word form means letter than you right a cascual gritting and ask about him. Like interest, hobbies and sports. Now SHUSH! I'm studying!" she said.

I smiled and walked out by right when my hand touch the door I heard her squeak in her chair as she quickly spun around in my direction. "Wait! What? You have a crush? Who?" she ask her face gone from devoted to work to bubbly and bright.

I was halfway out the door, my head leaning into the kitchen when I said "I only ask you this because I trusted you not to tell Claus or Demetrious!" I pulled out of the kitchen doorway spun around and took a step then froze. I spun around and popped my head back in "or mom!" I shouted then ran back up to my room.

I quickly went up to my room grab the sheet of paper and started writing the first thoughts that popped into mind.

_Hey Max!_

_Tuesday + you X me = DITCH._

_LOL can't wait!_

_Celia 3_

I folded it up and wrote my address on and which room was mine on then folded it again till there was a square big as a new born infant's hand. I unfolded it once and hung it on Ash's collar. I will take Annabelle's advice for another day.

I whispered to Ash her destination and told which room to look for and without I opened the window and saw the small kitten jump from ledge to ledge like a ninja. Hmm… maybe that might be a better name for her.

But I can never change her name, a little higher above her is what look like someone took their thumb with paint and made a backward messy C in the color of ashy gray. I put my elbows on the window sill cup my cheeks in each hand my eyes going after her in the blinding city lights.

I hope he doesn't its weird.

**MAX P.O.V**

I lay on what I thought was my bed. After I let my conscious be my guide and conscious peeled off the moss he had found my bed. But ever since it has been growing back so I think this is my bed…

A scratch sound at the window making me jump and hit my head on the ceiling that was covered with old buglers. Why did I ever want a bed that I had to climb into? "Oh now I remember…" I said smiling to myself in memory.

Another scratch went off this time it sound like nails to a chalk board. I pressed my hands flat against my ears squinting my eyes shut not realizing I had fell off my bed. "Ouff!" I mumbled into my clutter floor. I rise my head and spit out what tasted like cat hair. I shook my head fiercely like a dog that got wet.

"Maxi? Are you alright son? We thought we heard something." Dad said from the other side of the door.

My eyes landed on my window with a small black kitten sat waiting on the ledge from the other side. I grinned "I'm fine…" I said in a weird tone as I stood up and open the window letting the cat in.

"Ugh… I wished I never asked…" I heard dad mumbled from the other side and walk away. The cat had a folded piece of paper on his(he is wrong) collar. Wait? Is it a girl? I picked it up by it's rib with a hard grip and swiftly lift it over my head expecting the small cat.

It hissed and it drew out it's claws and scratch my face. "Shit!" I dropped it and leaped back. I watched it with big paranoid eyes, I leaned from side to side daring it to attack.

It rolled it's eyes at me.

Cat's can roll eyes? I grabbed a stick up from the ground poke out the cat. It hiss at me it's tail going straight up. I jump back. The cat roll it's eyes again and grab the folded piece of paper with it's mouth.

Slowly sliding it out from underneath the white band.

It drop the folded piece of paper at it's feet and leap off. I walk to the window picking up the paper and leaned out the window. "Thanks!" I said waving down below. I closed the window and open the piece of paper. I held to my nose sniffing it like a dog. I turn it over in my hands and took another nice big whiff.

It smells like lavender.

I smile opening it up seeing her address…she lives by fifth avenue? Lucky girl.

_Hey Max!_

_Tuesday + you X me = DITCH._

_LOL can't wait!_

_Celia 3_

I gave a croaked grin at the message and I chuckled at it. I slid it in back pocket and rub my face feeling warm wet sticky stiff on my hand. I pulled back seeing blood on my hand. I went to the bathroom seeing three small perfect claws marks on my lower left jaw. I grinned at myself

Oh yeah didn't I mention she left a heart in the letter?

**Tuesday Celia's P.O.V**

I smiled as I rush the pen across the page to sign in Rosemary. When I was done I smiled at the sloppy writing on the sheet "Oh don't worry about Rosemary, Celia. She is fitting right in thanks to Travis-" I quickly cut off one of the councilors and started to run out smiling.

"Oh sorry! I… am… um… late! Uh yeah that's it!" I mumbled the last part. I ran out the door and spun sharply ramming right into a muscular chest. "Uh…my nose…sorry about that…" I looked up not finishing my sentence. Max looked down at me "Hmm…I think I like this kind of greeting." He said grinning down at me.

My face flushed pink and I put my hand down on my throbbing nose. "What's wrong with your nose?" he asked looking from side to side trying to get better angle. I ran into a hot rock…

"Nothing wrong…" I lied hearing my voice go higher. He grinned down at me "You are even cute when you lie." He chuckled. My heart race picked up and he slowly wrap his hands around my nose and gently pulled my hands away from my face holding them along side my head.

"I think a kiss will make your boo-boo all better." He said then bent down and pressed his tips against the tip of my nose. He pulled away slightly and grinned at me.

My face went from pink to bright neon red with a heart caught in my throat. His brown eyes were grinning back at me and there was lust mixed in with the charming brown eyes. Slowly he leaned down closing the gap between us.

His hot breath faded against my lips and it smelled like cupcakes. My eyes were threaten to flutter shut but far away the zoned in on someone and snap open. My heart drop into my stomach and freed my hands from Max's and shoved his chest away.

I stepped back gasping slightly "Uh…sorry…" Max said looking away scratching the back of his head. His eyes looked so sad… "Max…I… Justin…" his head whipped around his eyes filled with sudden anger.

"What did you say? Are you into my brother or something?" he growled. My eyes widen at the sudden harsh side of him. I shook my head an pointed over his shoulder. "Ew no. it's not that. Not at all. Justin is walking over to us." I said seeing him cross on to the block holding a gym bag.

I lowered a little seeing Max look over his shoulder as well. "Shit. He is here to give me gym bag. I didn't think I would need it so I didn't bring it." Max slid out his wand from under his shirt showing off his chest and waved his wand around, a small ball of colorful magic zapping us away from the street.

I looked around seeing that we were on a roof top. "Um… where are we? I asked. He smiled at me. "Um…somewhere near time square." He said. I smiled at him "So this how we are going to ditch?" I asked. He poked my nose "yup." He said waving his wand again zapping us out of uniform and into something else.

I looked down seeing myself in light blue faded out jeans with a spaghetti strap shirt with a nice design on it and brown pair of brown sandals. (**A/N: LINK FOR OUTFIT, WAY BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS. LOOK FOR WHOLE BODY IMAGE.**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=whatsnew%5Fapp%5Ftops&product%5Fid=2058636288&Page=1)**

Max was in a pair of dark wash jeans with a black belt holding them up and baby blue tee with an image of notebook doddle of it. (** A/N LINK FOR OUTFIT: ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=m%5Fwhatsnew&product%5Fid=2087533648&Page=?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=m%5Fwhatsnew&product%5Fid=2087533648&Page=1)**

I smiled up at him "Thanks. It is really cute." I said. "Well I just thought that would look cute on you. I was wrong." My face fell. He reached across and push a lock of hair off my shoulder "You look hot." He said.

My face went into a bright red surprised face. I look down at my feet "Thanks…" I said folding my hands together onto my lap. He look out into the city then look back down at me. He licked his lips nervously and shuffled his hands into his pockets.

"Come on… I wanted to show you something." He said grabbing my hand and leading me onto the edge of the roof near the fire escape. "Wow… this is amazing…" I said looking at the city.

My rooftop was fun to look at the city but this view was amazing, you saw the river, time square and central park. The lights were like a line of falling dominos. The lights closet to us flashed on and slowly the lines of lights reached the buildings far from us like a wave.

The sun peaked out from behind the buildings making the sky a water color painting of lavender and pink and orange. The lights reflected off the river and I couldn't help but smile. "This is amazing! It's like watching a movie!" I said.

In the corner of my eye I noticed that Max was staring at me. Slowly I turned seeing him swiftly turn away. I grinned and turned back and wrapped my hand around his. His head whipped back to me and I couldn't help smile at him and giggled.

His face went from surprised to sly smirk "Don't think you won." He bent down and wrap his arms around my knees, hugging them. "Um… Max what are you…whoa!" I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence or figure out what he was doing till I felt myself getting flipped over his shoulder.

"Ah!" I yelled waving my arms franticly behind his back. "Hahahahahaha" he laughed as he spun around the roof.

"Max! Put me down!" I said. Suddenly he flip back and throw me in the air like pizza dough. I landed back in his arms in a bridal style. "Max…" I warned. He smiled at me and brushed his nose against to mine. "What you don't think this is fun?" he said his hand slowly creeping down from my knee towards my thigh.

I bit down on my lip before giving in to the smile tugging at my lips. "Haha! Yeah it's pretty funny!" I smiled brightly and laughed resting my hands on his head. My fingers wrapping into his brown hair. He spun us around slowly and I felt him let my feet fall, scrapping against the roof.

His arms slid up my leg and wrap around my waist but his other hand still remained on my back. His brown eyes bore into my mine and I wrap my arms around his neck. We just stood there trying to close as possible.

"You know I am really happy I met you." He said. "Why me?" I asked. "Because." He said grinning. "Because what?" I asked again. "Because." He said gain smirking. I pulled back "aww please?" I said giving him puppy eyes.

He swallowed and let go and started to walk to the fire escape. "Because." He said again stuffing his hands into his pockets. Hmph! I ran after him jumped on to his back wrapping my legs around him and my arms around his neck.

"Aw! Just tell me." I pleaded hugging him tighter. I felt a rhythmical throbbing against his back which pounded into my chest. "Heh heh heh. If you keep acting this cute I will probably snap and take away your innocence."

I climbed down "Should I take that as flattery or sarcasm?" I asked. He climbed down the latter of the fire escape "flattery maybe? But I take that as more of a warning." He called up from down below.

"Again point taken." I said climbing down.

**Max's P.O.V**

When I came home I saw Justin sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hello Max. And were you today?" he asked craning his neck a weird angle as he slid his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Karate. Where else?" I asked looking at him oddly. He got up and walk over to me taking in a deep breath. "Really?" he said looking at me with wide eyes "because I think you were somewhere else!" he spat at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him "Dude what are talking about? Look I am in my uniform." I said addressing the white outfit with my hands. "Really? Then why aren't you sweating?" he asked. I crossed my arms around my chest smirking

"Because it was windy when I was walking home so it dried onto my skin." He got nothing on me. He step back "dude that is disgusting!" he said. "But besides your unclearness… Max you are lying. I went to drop off your gym bag but you weren't there." He said glaring at me.

Shit

"Oh! That is because when I got there I realized I had forgotten it and walk back to home to get it but mom said you took it give to me. But when I went back I didn't see you. Now if you please excuse. I gotta go take a bath." I said smirking at my cleverness.

I walk to the stairs smiling when Justin interrupted my thoughts "Really Max? Because I saw you." He said making me freeze.

"Saw you kissing that witch!" he roared fast walking to me.

"What witch?" I asked pretending to have my idiot moments.

"Max! don't play games with me! I saw her! The witch! And you were kissing her!" he grabbed the back of my shirt and yank me forward. I shoved him away "Justin! No way in hell will I ever kissed that witch! And if I had seen her why hadn't I told you?"

He called down and scratched his nose "Heh I guess that true. Yeah. Yeah you are right, you wouldn't lie to me!" he said nodding to himself. "Sorry Max for accusing you, sorry man." He said.

I nodded feeling guilt hit the back of heart. But you do have a right.

"it's cool." I said running up the stairs wanting nothing more than to leave. "Heh… he wouldn't kiss that? I mean she is hot! I would for sure at least kiss that!" I growled and stomped to my room pouching the wall.

Shit!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Celia's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed thinking then walked in Annabelle "Hey kiddo…so about that guy you like…" she whispered looking around nobody was listening and that Rosy was asleep. "hey why aren't you ready?" she asked shocked stilling seeing me in my fuzzy slippers and money pants and tank top.

"I don't know what to wear?" I asked shrugging. She walked in and showing off that she had chosen a sheer baby blue bottom up shirt open with 3 quarter sleeves and a white tank top under with dark jeggings and black boots with thick 3 inch heels.

"Yeah I know it's sucks moving to a new school AGAIN but hey at least we aren't taking the bus this year." She said shrugging and opening my closet. She looked through "You know…I have done this longer than you have. And Claus to so out that brave face on that we like so much." She tossed me clothes and smiled as she walked out the door "Because it helps us out to." She said smiling at me then walking out.

I sighed and looked down at the clothes in my lap. I sighed and put them on. When I was done I started at myself running a brush through my hair. She had picked out a pair of dark jeggings like hers and a light a lavender tee that almost looks grey with a white tank top under that was a little lower than the shirt and a leather jacket.

"Hey Celia are you ready?" Claus called through the other side of the door after gently knocking. "UH! Yeah! In a minute!" I said snapping my head up in the direction of the door. I quickly pulled out grey boots with thick tow in inch heels and put them up.

"Ready!" I called there was an awkward silence before Claus responded with "Did you pick out Rosy's clothes? So Demetrious could get Rosy to school faster?" I knew I was forgetting something.

"Um…I will be another minute?" I said opening Rosy's closet's door. Rosy sprang up in bed her hair a mess "Pick out something WEALLY cute please! So Travis will like it!" she said. I looked at her "But are you sure you are even going to the same kindergarten?" I asked picking out a long sleeve gray shirt with a cute colorful flower design on it and it only went up to her belly.

Heh enjoy the breeze now Rosy because in a couple of years kiss this kinda of shirt bye-bye.

With a dark jean overall that met the height of her shirt and folded with at the end by her mid thigh. And some brown ankle combat boots.

"I just know it! He will be in the same class." It's official I do have something to worry about. Hmm… I wonder if Max will be at my school…

LATER AT SCHOOL

As we all walk into school together I saw Max leaning against a tree laughing with a group of boys. What should I do? Should I say hi? But what about Annabelle and Claus? The are standing right freaking next to me!

OH! I got it! I will wave from behind them when we pass!

His eyes looked up and caught mine but he quickly turn away. What was that? Maybe he just didn't see me. When we passed I let myself fall behind slightly and waved locking eyes with him.

I froze in mid wave as I saw his face fell and him quickly turn away. A huge gust of wind came and blew my hair back.

What the hell was that?

That happen five times today! In second period/third period when I was walking in the hallway he walked right passed me bumping my shoulder with his knocking me slightly. And at fifth period in class he purposely sat far away from me.

At lunch when we were standing next each other in the lunch line he ignored me.

Now it was the end of the day all I wanted to do was go home beat my pillow.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw some kid leaning against the locker next to mine smirking at me. He had a loose faded purple V-neck shirt and a gray plaid shirt open above it with loose baggy pants and a beanie that match his shirt on his light brown hair.

I gave him a 7 at the most.

"Hey." He said nodding his head up at me trying to be "I'm real bad ass and I don't care about anything." kind of cool.

"Hey." I said slowly analyzing him carefully. He thought I was checking him out and puffed the collar of his shirt. "So uh… yeah I'm Nate." He said. "I'm Celia." I said opening my locker.

"Huh cool…cool… So Cel do you wanna hang out this Friday?" in the corner of my eye I saw Max and his gang of friends trying not to laugh at us. So that what it is? "don't call me Cel." I said putting books into my bag.

His eyes widen at my coldness but he grabbed back his so called "coolness" you can't lose what you don't have. "So how about it? Friday?" this was really pissing me off that it was a joke. And that Max wasn't doing anything about it. It's really nice seeing what he really thinks about me.

I sighed and turn to Nate giving him a weak smile tire of letting my frustration out on him. "Sorry but I like somebody else." I said feeling my face turn pink. The guys by the stairs hush and so did Nate.

What? Did I have a boggier or something?

"O-oh uh ok then…sorry to have bothered you." He said his face red and he walked away. Oh great. "Hey Max do you know that hot chick?" I heard Nate whisper. I am right here. At least talk about me outside!

"Her? Hell no, she is nobody. Plus she has weird eyes." I froze a picture of my dad flashed before me, he is the who gave me these eyes. He is gone. I felt my heart crack from his words. So that's how it is going to be? Well I will make sure to make an exit with a bang.

I slammed my locker loudly making everybody jump. I walk over to Max my heels clicking against the floor and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. My brain turned to blank and my heart melted and my knees went weak.

But I stood tall and confident. I felt him kiss back and his tongue was begging for entrance and his arms were starting to hold me. I pushed him back making fall on the floor and glared at him.

"A nobody with weird eyes huh?" I said. He look taken aback and lost. His friends stared at us wide eyed. I turn sharply on my heel the guys jumping apart making way for me so I could walk.

When I got to the door I put the back of my hand to my mouth feeling the heat and felt tears cry slid down.

"Shit." I thought I heard Max mumbled. I fast walked all the way home crying.

Now I really lost my first kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! So to answer I LOVE THIS STORY question in the earlier chapters I mention that Celia and Claus look quite similar, but forgot to keep mentioning it so I am not surprised some people forgot. Claus and Celia have a unique eye color of sapphire eyes with a stronger shade of purple but they lie saying it's dark blue. And they are both the only ones with black hair in the family, beside their mom.**

**And Blewwolf! There never was a mean comment posted by your username and after reading your reviews I know if someone did post something mean with your name I won't take it to heart. You have really helped me to keep writing!**

**Thanks so much! Your review are inspiring!**

**Whenever somebody has ever written a review it helps me. Thanks everybody!**

**OKAY! Next chapter! And Max isn't bad! Just read and after that apologized into the TV! Love you guys!**

**Celia's P.O.V**

"Hey Celia… just to let you know me and Claus are not buying this allergy excuse. So just tell us why you have been crying." Annabelle said as Claus stare down at me with a creepy intense stare. "I don't know what you are talking about." I mumbled looking down at the sidewalk as we walk into school.

"Well let's see…this morning Rosemary said you kept her up with you're crying last night. Or should I say 'cwying'?" Annabelle said. "And last night when I was waiting for you to get out of the bathroom I heard you crying to." Claus said glaring at every boy who even glance at me.

They still haven't found out about the Max thing, thanks god. I was surprised they are still clueless about the kiss scene. I mean it happened in school! In the main hallway! But I should be thanking my lucky stars they still don't know… well my face gives it away.

My eyes are puffy from crying so much and have dark circles from staying crying. That and I have been moping around the house. I would have rolled my eyes but they were sore from lack of moisture. I stopped at my locker and leaned my back on my locker resting my right hand on the inside of my elbow that was straight down with my arm on my chest.

"Guys let it go, you are over reacting." I said. Annabelle chuckled sarcastically with Claus. "Sure… but when we get home you best be ready to share because we are having a long talk sharing circle when we get home." Claus said glaring before walking off.

Annabelle hesitantly looked from Claus to me then step closer "is it that boy? Cause if he did something…I give you permission to…you know… amaze me with the…magic of revenge." She whispered. My eyes went huge then I gawk at her in disbelief. "I won't tell Claus or Demetrious or…mom." We both shudder at the last word.

"Wow Annabelle… didn't see that coming." She shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Been there done that." My eyes went huge at her remark. Wow and she is so strict with magic.

"Ok…Dudley noted." I said. She smirked then walked off. I sighed and open my locker and jumped slightly at my appearance in my mirror.

Sweet mercy of blueberries!

My eyes were a little pink but that would go away later. There were dark circles under my eyes that were to puffy for my liking. So this is what Annabelle was talking about. I shuffled nervously on my feet not sure what I should do. I jumped again when the locker next to me open. I looked over me locker door leaning backwards seeing a girl with black hair with brown highlights in. she looked so familiar.

But that aside, she was about to become my hero.

"Um… do you have concealer?" I asked nervously. Her skin tone was similar to mine, my is lighter but I have to make do.

"Sure I do, who wants to know.. jasa! Oh woah… your face…" I gave a disbelief, taken aback croaked grin. "Uh…yeah… um… you see why I need it." I said grimacing a little. She nodded in disbelief with her mouth hanging open while handing me the makeup.

I bit my bottom lip and gave a small grin at her "Thanks I really needed this." Dotting it under my eyes and rubbing it in. "So… how did this happen?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest and leaning into her locker. "Um… well…"

Her eyes grew huge in realization "it's a boy isn't?" she said smirking at me. I nodded feeling my cheeks turn red. "Awww…I bet you guys had your first fight." She said. "Something like that." I said handing it back to her. I sighed and deciding to tell her everything.

Except the magic part. You know…that one HUGE little detail.

It was nice talking about it.

"So? Who is this jerk?" She asked popping her gum with her arms crossed.

I opened my mouth to say something then closed it unsure if I should say. "I-I shouldn't." I said biting down on my lip. She rolled her eyes but shrugged "Nah it's ok, I mean I force everything out of you." She said nonchalantly. I gave a weak smile "You're good." I said eyeing her. She grinned and flipped her black hair. "Yeah, I know." She said.

At that moment Maxed walked by the fountain (**WHERE** **JUSTIN'S OLD LOCKER WAS.)** I face fell and let out a sound that was a groan and a whimper mixed together. I quickly turned and dunked in my head in my locker.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I listen to your problems and joked to cheer you up! It's not fun having a depressed locker neighbor!" she said.

"Ugh! He is here." I did the weird sound again and poked my head out. The corner of my eyes already were tearing. "What do I do?" I whined.

She looked over her shoulder and scan the hallway. She turned back to me "I don't see anybody that meets your description. Except my brother Max and he can't be that." She laughed that last part. I looked up at her with pleading eyes and her laughter died out.

She looked between me and Max and her jaw dropped "Well this is awkward." She said. Max looked up his careless smile drop when we made awkward eye contact and his face became serious and he took a step forward and I jumped slamming my locker and nervously stuffing my bag with my stuff.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked. "Anywhere. Anywhere to avoid him." I said my fingers shaking as they struggle to close my bag. I gave up and started to power walk to the stairs.

"…Aren't you new? Doesn't that mean you don't know the school to well? You are going to get lost." She called after me. "Don't care!" I yelled already at the top of the stairs leaving the main hall.

**Max's P.O.V.**

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair when I reached Alex and where Celia was before she ran away. God she took off like she was running for her life. I really need to talk her! Alex glared at me "MAX!" she yelled.

I turned to her "Oh hey Alex." I said smiling at her. "You idiot!" she said hitting me on the back of the head. "Ow!" I said. She extended her arm out to the stairs "Why didn't you go after her?" Alex said glaring at me with disbelief.

"Well she ran away, and upstairs. That's a lot of effort." I said licking my lips and shuffling on my feet. She hit me again on the back of my head. "You are so stupid! You idiot! Are you seriously going let her get away just because of a flight of stairs?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Max! Don't be lazy and stupid! If you really like her then don't play games with her! Don't mess with her! Take her seriously! And don't make her cry anymore you egg head!" I froze and narrowed my eyes at her.

"How do you know she cried?" I asked. She froze then crossed her arms over her chest.

"She borrowed my concealer!" she said with confidence pointing at me. I rolled my eyes "Wh-what's that got to do with makeup?" I asked clueless. She rolled her eyes "Max you only use concealer when you have bags, or makeup stains under your eyes."

I stared at her confused.

"Ugh! When girls cry their makeup runs and stains!" she clarified.

"Max she stayed up all night long crying, because of you." She said before walking off.

I made her cry?

All shit. I never thought she would fucking cry!

I clutched my chest I felt as if my heart was burning a hole through me.

I only ignored her because Alex might recognize her and tell Justin. And the guys wouldn't stop bugging me about Celica! So I pretend not to know her! Then they dared Nate to go and asked her out caused they thought she was so hot! I slammed my fist against a locker.

My heart felt as if it was on fire and it was trapped in the middle of an earthquake as it ache.

I made her cry.

She kissed me for the wrong reason.

She practically hates me now.

She is running away from me.

And know all my friends are trying to make a move on her.

Great. How much worst can this get?

**Celia's P.O.V**

It was Friday night. I was home alone and was sitting on the roof.

It sucks being the new kid with no life.

Demetrious was out on a group date to the movies with his friends in his A.P class.

Annabelle is having a study date with a guy from her SAT prepare class.

Claus is working on his bike he is rebuilding from scratch at his job.

And…

Even Rosemary has plans! She is having a play date with Travis!

Even a six year old has a better social life than me! There something seriously wrong with this picture.

I sighed and rested my chin on my knees that were drawn into my chest. Lately a lot things have been wrong… my mind couldn't help but drift to my biggest problem and his face popped in my head. I sighed again and tried to get his image out of my head.

Damn you Max Russo.

Suddenly a hand covered my eyes and a husky voice whispered in my ear "Guest who." I would have jumped up and started to have a mini ninja moment while I kick ass but I couldn't even get myself to stand.

My legs went weak and my face paled as I recognized Max's voice.

Go dear god.

"I-I-I…" I am afraid to guess. That what I get for giving him my address.

"I'm really sorry." He said. For what? Wasting my first on you or being a jack ass? I got up and started to walk away. "Both." He said. Did I say that out loud? Opps…

I turn to him only to gasp at the sight of Max sitting down on a picnic cloth next to a picnic basket.

"Sometimes there is a benefit to having a family sandwich shop." He said giving a weak and sad smirk. "Is there any way for you to forgive me after hearing me out?" he asked. I looked around realizing when something really romantic happens…it is on a roof.

I look at the picnic basket feeling my stomach growl. Since everybody left the only thing I can eat is the air I breathe. "Is there any chance that whatever is in your basket is going to be good as your excuse?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He patted the spot next to him "It might be even better. I guess you'll just have to find out." He said. I sighed and sat down. After half an hour later I sat down with my mouth hanging open at him. "So you did all that to protect me?" I said in shock.

He nodded. "You idiot." I said smiling at him.

"The best way to protect somebody is by staying by their side not ditching them." I said rolling my eyes. He seem to take that in for a minute. I slid next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "But it's the thought that counts. Thank you." I whispered in his ears and kissed him on the cheek.

He tensed and chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "So I was your first kiss?" he teased giving me a sly look. My face redden "I-I-I wouldn't r-r-r-r-r-eally count it-t." I stuttered messing up my Rs like I was Rosemary.

"Yeah you're right. The time we were outside karate and I accidently kissed you." He said his eyebrows bouncing up and down. "I don't count hat either." I said turning my head away. I felt his hand cup my chin and turn my head back towards him.

"Well does this count?" he asked as he pull my lips to his.

My eyes immediately shut and I hesitantly lift my arms up to wrap around his neck but they drop to my side out of shyness. But Max caught them and wrapped them around his waist instead. He growled against my lips then opens my mouth with gentle force. His tongue pounced at my tongue and he grips my side and dragged me onto his lap.

His hands gently ran up and down my back and played with my hair. I started to pull away for air but he pulled me back in his tongue refusing to stop dancing with mine. When he finally pulled away we both were gasping for air.

"Y-yeah that defiantly counts." I squeaked. He smile at me then ran his hand through my hair. Pushing back black curls. His hands slowly slid down and cupped my cheek and slid lower gently brushing against the skin between my shoulder and neck. His hand slid lower down my shoulder and it froze when it brushed against the side of my boob.

His face turned bright red and his hand became to shake violently. His hand fell down the side of my stomach and wrapped his hands around my waist. Without realizing out had I noticed that he slowly made us lie down and he rolled off me and pointed to the darkling purple evening sky.

The stars started pop out and I smiled at Max.

"By the way you are forgiven." I said before laughing.


	10. Chapter 10 one more Russo to deal with

Chapter 10

**Celia's P.O.V**

I walked to my locker humming happily to myself. YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! Oh did I forget to mention… ! I tapped my fingers up along the cold metal locker as I opened it and starting exchanging my books from last night with new ones that I needed for the day.

I was looking down at my arm stuffing my bag full of text books, note books, and some pens with my other hand weakly and slowly shutting my locker door. When the sound of metal clashing sounded I pulled my arm down to close my bag.

I gave a weak grin then spun around only to jump back with a shriek.

There stood Max leaning on Alex's locker with a croaked grin and his arms folded over his chest. "Well…good morning to you too." He said. I pressed my hand on my chest and let my head fall forward looking at the title floor.

"Gosh you scared the good out of my morning there for a second." I said setting myself up straight again. he gave another grin and shrugged. "it's what I do." He said. I rolled my eyes and giggled softly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I looked up to see him staring at me with soft amazement and wonderment. "What?" I asked patting my hair and face nervously searching for an error. "Oh…nothing…" he said bouncing his eyebrows and doing that suspicious actors do on TV not to look suspicious. He walked away still whistling and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I look after him with squinted curious eyes with my arms folded over my chest.

I catch up with him walking backwards next to him grinning with happy curiosity. "Ok I'll bite. Was up?" I asked. He looked at me grinning evilly "The ceiling? Oh and above that the sky." He said.

"Aww come on! You got me all interested now! Tell me!" I begged giving him puppy dogs eyes and throwing my arms around him, making us come to a halt. Even from the other side of his chest I could hear his heart beating rapidly. I smiled wide to myself knowing I caused that.

"Ain't telling ya." He said simply licking his lips. I took a step back and "You know… I can have a spell to read minds." I said giving him an innocent smile.

His face fell "Celia, you have to promise me that you'll never ever ever use that on me." He said. I blinked not sure if I heard right but just nodded. "No you have to promise. Sorry but I don't want you swimming in my head. Even though that is so cool and probably handy when you talk to a hobo." He said his harsh tone going down.

"O-ok I promise." I said trying not to let my feelings react to that statement.

"…I need something better than that." He said. I blinked again taking in what he said. I pressed my heart over my heart "I Celia. Promise to never-" he cut me off by gently grabbing hold of my hand on my heart started to pull it off.

"Not like that. We need to seal it." I saw the sly grin tugging on the corner of his lip and couldn't help but put a confuse look on my face while I crocked my head to the side. He stood there just frozen his hands now on my arms beneath my shoulders.

Then in one swift movement he pinned to the janitor closet door and pressed his on mine. I grinned into the kiss. '_Oh seal it with a kiss.'_ I thought as my arms started to raise to hold him.

But as soon as he came he started to retreat but his tongue pricked the space in between my lips making me gasp. His hands gone and now stuffed inside his pockets and he took a step back but hunched over so he was with even level of eye contact with a sly crocked grin.

I would have taken a step back but I was already corner in, with my hands covering my O shape mouth. "Like that." He said. Never in my life have I heard of such method! Isn't suppose to be…licking the lips or gently biting it? He chuckled before he spun on his heel standing full height again and started to walk away.

He didn't even take two steps away from me till I blurted out without thinking "Max, I was bluffing about the spell." With my crossed over my chest. His head whipped around "Heh I'll hand that one to you, but…I also hand ya…you're punishment."

"Wha?" I asked not reacting in time as he snapped over to me and his hands grab my folded arms from under and left me up. "AHH! Max!" my voice slowly starting to escalate. He pinned my lifted body to the closet door and one of his hands cupped my hip.

"Hush…this is a school you know." He said smirking. What a sly fox.

I wasn't raised to his full height, he still look down at me by a good inch. Again. What a sly fox he knows I don't like being taken advantage by the height comparison.

I planted my feet on the door then bending outward and let my small weak fists rest under my cheek bones. Letting them frame my face with my black hair than drape on the side of my face in dark curls.

"Max- put me down-" his lips hungrily pressed against mine. Again he did that sneaky tongue trick sending my mouth wide open with a gasp. He took the opportunity and let his tongue push through into my mouth.

He flick his tongue against the roof of my mouth which made me gasp again with a jump and his tongue jumped for mine. I started to lose feeling in my legs and started to feel light headed.

Air! I need air! As much as I don't want this punishment to end…

I started to tap my small weak fists against his flat muscular chest only to receive a growl from him. I can't believe I going to say this but… that was really sexy. I couldn't help but let my knees hug his hips dragging him closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I giggled into the kiss, I couldn't help it. Slowly his hands started to lingered down from my forearms and snake down my small sides. His hands froze when they reach my side boobs and started to shake.

Suddenly he pinched me on both sides sending me jumping away from him and the kiss.

OH AIR! How I missed you. His hand cupped that back of my neck making me look at him, foreheads touching foreheads. He smirked at me then chuckled soon he was throwing his head back with laughter.

My mouth dropped with unbelievable fiery as I gaped him with my mouth hanging open.

He slowly let me go letting my feet hit the floor and me sliding back down to me regular position. "I can't believe you." I said pushing him away by his chest.

That only sent him laughing even more.

"I did say punishment…but I didn't think you would react that way." He said stopping then looking at me again. which of course sent him laughing again. My face redden "Then how did you expect me to react?" I asked my fists grinding into each other in front of me.

"Like red riding hood and the wolf." He said simply.

My face redden even more. "I-I-I… ugh!" I said throwing my hands up in the air then let them cover my face. "Max…that wasn't nice. Nor was it the time or place!" I said. I could hear the grin in his voice "Nobody saw us. If they did we would be in Mr. Larytate's office right now." He said.

His hands rested on mine and he started to pull them away. I slowly let my face look up at him and saw he was still grinning. "Stop grinning." I said looking away.

"I can't, I feel too proud."

"Where you planning this the whole time?" I asked.

"No…I was planning to ask you to come over to my house tonight." He said simply but drew it out."

"I-I-I-I…" I started. "Max, you live in a wizard family… and you said there are hunters crawling all over Waverley place." I said. He just grinned at me.

**Later that night at 9:30**

I stood over Rosemary's bed like a creeper from a movie seeing if she went to sleep.

"Merrr…Travis. I'm the princess!" Rosemary mumbled as she turn her back away from me and face the right wall that her bed was pressed against. I snorted and put my hands on my hips. Really? That's what you're dreaming of?

Travis? Shouldn't you be dreaming about things better like… I don't know… candyland?

Note to self: meet this punk and hex him….

I chuckled a crude dry laugh and stepped away. I stood in front of my closet and breath a deep breath. My eyes shut for a moment then snapped back open. I look to the mirror seeing a girl with bright neon purple highlights on every other strand coming from my roots and bright purple eyes that glowed in the dark room.

"Cool." I said out loud.

"_Here stands a young spellcasting hag" _this was an old spell that found in a book that Witches called themselves hags as code. The floor started to glow with purple and I grinned. _"replace thou outer glance with a love hugging chance."_ The star sent a tube of flashing light on my me.

Covering me from head to toe.

When it was done I look back to the mirror seeing a head on blonde wavy hair, with faded light blue eyes that hollowly reflection in the glass. Oh…so that what they meant to love hugging chance. A desperate blond whore.

That's nice. Man… Annabelle is going to freak when I show her this.

Great job ancestors! Great job.

I looked down at the thick dusty book that was open on my table. It's yellowing pages open to the spell. I look down and try to translate the old code/ Shakespeare lingo. I think this spell wears off in twenty minutes for people my level.

Oh great. I knew it was too good to be true.

I sighed and open my window my knee resting on the ledge. I look back Rosemary who was snoring away. "I'll be back. Till then Ash is in charge." My eyes flick to the sleeping cat on my bed.

Usually when I say that Rosemary gets mad that I trust a cat more than her.

I jumped out knowing how much crap I would be in right now.

When I got toWaverly place I stopped and hid behind a plant that was next to a small grocery market that had stone steps that lead further into the street. My eyes ran across every face, recognizing almost everybody.

All the hunters we beat up where walking around and acting normal but kept looking around nervously.

As Annabelle would have said: Idiots. No wonder they haven't found anybody. They haven't left the damn block. I sighed and took a shaky step on the stone stairs. When nobody started to attack me I relaxed a little.

I took another step, feeling safe. A glimmer of light flashed which caught my attention. I look down at my hands seeing that my nails where glowing purple. Oh crap. There goes relaxed. That means the spell is wearing off!

Time to panicky power walk.

I walked past the sub shop double doors, past a news stand, and past a red door across from a bench. Further down was Max's window hanging two stories up. My nails were brighter than a stop light.

In the corner of my eye I saw the blond hair darkling into black. Oh crap, MAX!

I grabbed a small rock and throw it at the window. Nothing.

Another rock, nada.

Again…and! Nope, no answer.

My disguise practically melted off and I look at the window in horror. Max you got two seconds before I get discovered and locked away! Suddenly the window flew open Ma's head popped out of it. He muttered something while waving a white stick then I flashed.

I was in his room. I think… they is junk everywhere.

"Welcome to my…err…oh let's face it this place is awful!" he said laughing.

I smiled at his bluntness and hugged him. "What? You miss me that much?" he asked Hesitantly wrapping his arms around me. "Yes." I said holding him tighter. For a second there I could have been a goner.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up.

"You being this close… is driving me insane." He said simply.

"That didn't seem like a problem when you punishing me." I said putting air quotes around the word punish. He grinned at me and put me down. "That's because I let myself get out of control." He said sitting in a chair.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? It's true. I'm a hormone teen age boy… and sometimes I will admit. It's hard to be around you." He said shrugging. "Oh well that's nice to hear." I said sarcastically.

"No, No. I mean…ugh this is embarrassing to say. I mean is that you drive me till where…I have to make sure I don't go too far." He said in a breath and looking at the floor with his hands on his knees.

I walk to him and kneeled down slightly. "I kind of understand what you mean… but… I want to hear you say it again." I said smitten with a grin. He looked at me scratching the back of his head.

"Oh shut up red riding hood." He said smugly.

My mouth dropped to the floor "I don't act like a flustered little girl!" I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh really?" he said. I crossed my arms over my chest "Yes really." I huffed. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and twine his fingers with mine.

I bit on my lip trying to hold back the blush that came on naturally when I touch him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He grinned "Playing the comfortable game…only in a better way." He said smirking. He gave my hand a squeezed which made me bite harder. "S-see? I don't freak out at the slightest touch." I said hating myself for stuttering in the begging.

He nodded his head to the side a little "Sure… and that stutter was just my imagination." He said kissing my hand. It took me a minute to respond "Maybe it was." I said leaning in and pressing the tip of my pointer finger on his top lip.

He grinned at me before gently placing me on his knee. "Uncomfortable yet?" he asked. I know my cheeks were getting hot. "No" I said hearing my shaky voice. Yes. But I won't lose! He grinned then wrapped his arms around my neck bringing me closer and nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"Uncomfortable yet?" he asked. I opened my mouth to say no but yelped when his hand started to rub up and down on my thigh. "I think I should take that as a yes." He said laughing. My face was bright red.

I spun around wrapping my arms around his neck and pressed my lips into his. He froze startled but my actions. I kissed his jaw line then whispered in his ear with a shaky voice of a frighten child "Are you uncomfortable?" I asked.

I had no confidence and I was nervous and shy. But I made myself do it any way.

His arms tighten around my waist and he kiss me. It was just simply a peck. He looked out the window with a sharp glare. So this what he meant by control? I smiled at his effort and kiss his cheek. He stiffen he more.

I rested my head on his shoulder and put my fingers under his chin making him look at me. Je just look at me for a spilt second and before I could say its ok or anything he attacked my lips with slow, gentle, hungry kisses.

When he pulled away we were both panting for some reason "When I'm with you. I have to stay in control. Because when you do stuff like that you make me love you even more."

My eyes widen and hugged him tighter "Max now you know how I feel." I said giggling. "I lov-" I was cut off by a woman voice.

"Max?"

We both jumped up at the sound. I recognized it instantly. The first night when I came to the sub shop and a loud Latin voice yelled "What is going on here." That voice was the same as this one.

"Oh…hey mom." Max said.

Oh crap I thought as I saw a lady standing in the once closed door frame.


	11. Chapter 11 Max's place

Chapter 11

**Hey guys! For about 10 or 11 days I won't update because that bitch storm of Irene is going to shut down the power up here in the new Englands states :(. Sorry! But in the mean time I want EVERYBODY to leave a comment talking about their favorite character and why. You favorite chapter and why. And your favorite scene. :). I feel as if my story is going off track a little, so this will help.**

**PLEASE! Thanks! If you guys are also effected from Irene then I wish you luck and safety. Love you guys! And if you are not in the danger zone then you are lucky.**

**So again! Leave a comment! And if you want to read in the mean time then PLEASE go read my new story unlucky black cat. I would love if my wizards fans are the first to review that story.**

**And thanks for giving my FIRST 50 reviews! Love you! Couldn't do it without you! Also questions about story are always open.**

**Celia's P.O.V.**

_Oh fudge pop._ "Max?" The woman asked. What am I going to do? She is so going to tell those damn wizards hunters. My hands started to shake nervously and I couldn't find my ability to move. OH CRAP. Max nudge my shoulder encouraging me but I couldn't focus on that. The only thing I could focus on was the images of torture I was about to endure.

"Um…mom… this is Celia…my girlfriend." Max nervously said scratching the back of his head. My frozen heart melted at his last word and I finally woke up and reacted. I fell off his lap.

"Ack!" I yelped as I crashed into the floor full of clutter.

The woman dusted off her hands then posed them on her hip "Girlfriend?" she asked in disbelief. Max griped my hand and helped me up. "Um… hi…"I whispered. She walked forward examining my face. "HMM… she's cute. But I think I saw her before." She said.

"Thank you." I said a little louder looking down at the ground and timidly hiding behind Max. "Oh I got it! You are one of those wanted wizards freaks who clean up the shop." She said grinning to herself that she figured it out.

"Mom she's a witch, not a wizard." Max said.

"Witches, wizards they're all the same." She said rolling her eyes and waving it off. I bit my bottom lip. That's an insult to both magical races. No magical being would ever dare say that. It's like beating an infant!

"Mom…" Max groaned. She ignored him and smiled at me with approval.

"But I want to know something. My stupid magic family practically killed you and ambush you and are hunting you down. But why did you come back and clean our shop?" She asked. Well this is an embarrassing answer… "I felt bad that we trashed your shop…so we thought we owed it you." I said slowly making sure I didn't say anything stupid or wrong.

She smiled at me and through her arms out in the air as a hug "Any sucker who cleans my shop for free is welcome in my family. Come here Celia!" she said hugging me. "OH!" I squeaked out. Shyly I wrapped my arms around her and grinned over her shoulder at Max.

He weakly gave a croaked grin back with his hands in his pockets, but he looked like left out and jealous.

I smiled at him and then Max's mom let me go and gently held me by my shoulders. She just gaze at me taking in every detail about me. "Come join us down stairs." She said leading me out. I didn't want to seem rude so I just let her but my mine was panicking. What if this is a trap? Or the rest of the family takes me to the hunters?

But the worst I am worry about is if they don't like me. Is that bad if I worry about that the most?

"Ugh… mom I don't think that's a very good idea…" Max said. She looked over my shoulder "Why wouldn't that be a good idea, Maxi?" Max's face turned bright red at the nick name and I bit my lip trying to hold back the smile.

"…Maxi?" I repeated out loud as we went down a yellow metal spiral staircase.

Max just stayed silent "Yup, that's his nick name." his mom said. I look over my shoulder and grinned at him and mouth "that's sexy but not as sexy as you." While cutely sticking out my tongue. His face went brighter red.

Haha on me I don't like very much, but on Max it's cute. Finally I let out my giggled "Ugh… great… just great." Max mumbled. I grinned at him. When we got down stairs I froze suddenly remembering how much hot water I am in right now.

"Everybody!" the three people head turned and looked at us "This is Maxi's girlfriend Celia!" she said. I bet that's code for embarrass him like no tomorrow. Everybody froze then all jumped up rushing over to me.

"Oh! Ahh! Ee! You!" a guy with a gut and a blond buzz cut yelled spazing and pointing to me. I think this is the dad…

"Um…hello there." I said shyly taking a step back. He grinned at me "Are you the girl who cleaned up my shop?" He asked happily. I nodded slowly preparing for the worst. He grabbed my hand and shook it wildly. Making me shake up and down in place.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Max's dad." He said. My eyes grew large at him. "Um…are you sure you don't recognize me from something else to?" I asked. He looked at me and just nodded walking away to an island. "yeah you are a witch. But hey! You are welcomed here any time! Wanna know why?" he exclaimed happily grinning ear to ear pointing at me.

"Why?" I asked a little afraid to answer.

"Because you cleaned up my shop! For free!" he said. I smiled at him. Woah… Claus and Demetrious were right… they are cheap.

"Hey." I recognized a girls voice and look over to the orange couch. "Alex? What are you doing here?" I asked taking a step towards the couch. "Haha you didn't see this coming. I'm Max's sister. Oh how I love a god awkward reveling." Alex laughed to herself why popping in popcorn in her mouth.

"Yeah… defiantly awkward." I mumbled in disbelief.

A girl with bright red hair and an outfit made out of… peppers? She stood up and walked over to me and shaked my hand like Mr. Russo. "Uh… hi I'm Harper. I'm not magical or anything. and I'm not related to the Russo. No matter how much I wish I was." She said the last sentence darkly making me take a step back.

"But any who…" she sang song "I live with them. And I really hope you don't use… Magic widely like Alex, Justin, and Max. Because then I will have to fake smile while panicking inside. OR if you are so magical that it might be awkward and I will have to laugh to fill in the space. Like this. !" As she continue babbling her voice went from worry to a whisper when she use the word magic to excited fear.

My eyes large at her and I felt Max wrap his arm around my shoulders and at the same time we took a step back.

"Okay okay Harper I think she gets it." Alex grunted.

"Actually Harper brought up an important topic. Celia do use magic all willy nilly?" Mr. Russo asked almost glaring at me with a stern look. "No. if I did I would get in SO much trouble." His face soften, content with my answer.

"Good answer." He said. I gave a shy smile.

"So… who is Justin?" I ask. Even though I already knew. He was the obsessed with hunting us.

"Oh you know, that geeky guy who is gone crazy and desperate for hunting you." Alex said. "Alex!" Mrs. Russo scolded. "Heh… Justin is my oldest son who graduated." My mouth dropped.

"I-I-I don't think I should be here." I said walking to the yellow door.

"No! No! No! You don't have to worry. He isn't here, he's in college right now. You are always welcomed here." Mrs. Russo said grinning.

"As long as he isn't home." Mr. Russo added nervously.

"O-okay…" I muttered.

"So Celia… tell us about you're family." Mrs. Russo said.

"Um…well my mom just got a new jump here in a big company. And my oldest brother Demetrious is in freshmen year if college in NYU. And he mostly in charge." I said picturing the red sweater vest that he made work to his muscles and blond hair and glasses that make him look like a hot young teacher.

"Why is he always in charge?" Asked Harper.

"Because my mom is always working."

"Oh…What about your dad." I froze.

"Um… he was killed when he got ambushed by wizards hunters." I said quietly. My voice seemed to echoed to the grand canyon. The whole room froze and all eyes were on me. "oh my god. I'm sorry." Mrs. Russo said.

"I never knew that about you." Max said looking down at me with sharp focused eyes. Is he upset that I didn't tell him.

"Uh…yeah…" I said.

"But um my older sister Annabelle helps out a lot to. But she has been busy with applying to college this year." I said trying to change the subject. "Oh um will which schools does she want to go to?" Harper asked.

"NYU." I grinned sheepishly.

"Wait… that girl Annabelle? She's your sister? She doesn't really look like you." Alex said. I nodded. "Yeah because only me and my older brother Claus look alike, we got it from our dad. But Annabelle, Demetrious and my younger sister Rosemary all look like my mom." I said.

"Oh! That hot dark and gloomy guy Claus? Yeah you look alike, but personality are way off." I chuckled nervously "Yeah he is really rough around the edges but he is very sweet and proactive." I said.

"And your little sister Rosemary?" Mrs. Russo asked shuffling salad in a bowl.

"She is six and the last child. She is really cute." I said smiling proudly about Rosemary. "I bet not as cute as you." Max Whispered when he brushed past making me shiver.

I felt my cheeks go pink.

"Hmm… big family and they seem nice." Mr. Russo said putting a plate on the table grinning softly. "So Celia what heritage are you?" I shuffled on my feet. "I don't know…"

"Why?" Harper asked.

"Um… because my mom's family been on the run since her great, great, great grandmother. They never had a chance to figure it out." The room went silent again. "Oh…okay… what about your dad's side?" Mrs. Russo asked.

"We never got to find out." I said softly.

"Um… woah…" Alex muttered amazed.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Russo said. I nodded. "Se la vi." I said.

"Oh…what's that? Witch langue?" Alex asked with big eyes.

Everyone stared at her wide eye at the…stupidity. Only Max wasn't gaping.

"Um… Alex… That's a famous French phrase that Americans use to say that's life." Harper said breaking it to her gently.

Alex snorted "Oh well. We all know I don't pay attention in French class." Everyone open their mouths to say 'but you use it in English.' But they all shut their mouths and gave her a look.

"Oh we know, Alex." Her mom said. Alex only smiled up at her.

As we sat dinner it was quiet till Alex spoke up. "So Where did you live before?" Alex asked.

"Um… all expect Hawaii, Alaska, and Delaware." I said. All eyes were on me again.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"…Because hunters were always on our trail." I said.

The room went dead silent but everyone just went back to eating awkwardly.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my knee, from under the table. I looked up to see Max looking at me through the corner of his eyes. I weakly smiled at him telling him not to feel bad and went back to eating.

Instead of his hand going back to his side it started to glide up my thigh.

I froze cursing that I wore a skirt today.

His hand rubbed up and down my mid thigh. I bit down on my lip. Max. but the thing is… it felt good… ew…I feel disgusted with myself. After ten minutes his hand started to slid further up and I jumped up from my seat making a clatter.

Everyone look startled at me and I grinned nervously.

"Um… Mrs. Russo…do you need any help with the dishes?" I asked.

Everybody's mouth drop and I felt like I did something stupid.

"I never heard those e words in my life." Mr. Russo said.

"Celia, I love you." Mrs. Russo said. I smiled again nervously.

"Um…thank you." I said.

"ugh like I don't help." Alex said. Both parents glared at her. "you don't."

She laughed "ugh… yeah I don't."

**Later after clean up, in the lair.**

"Woah… before I didn't get a chance to get a real good look at it, but now that I do. It's amazing…" I said and slowly twirled look up the ceiling.

Max grinned at me after I curse him out about what he did at dinner he brought down here.

"I know. It pretty cool." He said.

He walked over to me and gently put a piece of hair behind my ear, gaining my attention. He grinned and started to lean in. I put my fingers to his lips smirking "You'll have to catch me first." I said before running off.

He chased after me shuffling between the desk that Justin used for his class. I went by the portal and paused for a minute letting him catch up then started to take off. But he grabbed my hand softly and pulled me to his chest.

"Ha. I caught the bunny. What's my prize?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and leaned into his shoulder. "What do you want for a prize?" I asked. His mouth drop open and a growl came out. He started to walk, making backup behind the teachers desk.

He pressed his waist to mine and rest his hands flat on the desk on each side of me.

"What do you think?" he asked kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck deeping it. His arms snaked around my waist and he lifted me off the ground. His tongue poke at the corners of my mouth and open my mouth and his tongue snaked around mine.

He set me on the desk and lean in making me fall in the desk.

I think he is losing control…

I was about to say something when he suddenly jumped up pulling me down with him to the floor behind the desk.

"What's going on?" he didn't answer he just kissed me again.

Suddenly the thick freezer door open, footsteps echoed in.

I was about to say something when Max hands grabbed each of my hips and pulled me into him, all pressing against each other. His legs tucked under him but his legs still wide apart. He slid me in between closing the space as much as he could.

If this was his way of trying to keep me quiet, it's working.

I couldn't help but whimper against his lips. He jumped and covered my mouth with his hands. He pressed a finger to his lip hushing me. "Justin's here." He mouthed. My eyes went huge and I went rigid.

He smirked and lean my head backwards and lick a circle around my throat.

I jumped as the tip brush my skin.

"Okay Zech I found it." I hear Justin's voice call then his footsteps echoed out. Each tap grazing against the floor torturing me more. When the door shut Max sprung up and quickly pinned me to a wall and pressed his mouth to mine.

My knees went weak and gave out under me. Max caught me by the small of my back.

"Sorry… I really lost control." He panted.

"You think?" I panted back.

My face was bright red "I think you should leave before I do something… because you looking this fragile is killing me." He said still panting.

I nodded weakly and started towards the door.

"Oh and Max. I was going to say this but we got interrupted by your mom." My hand was on the door knob and I was ready to leave and I know Max was still behind the desk on the other side of the room.

"I love you." I said softly.

In one quick second I felt hands tangled around me and pinned me to his chest.

"Do you think I'm going to let you leave after that?" he ask beaming at me.

I kiss his cheek while he gave at the corner of my jaw. When look into each other's eyes we froze then gave another kiss closer this time.

He lay a trail of kisses on jaw line towards my lips while I kissed a trail from his cheek.

And when we met we had the gentlest kiss.

I don't I will be getting home anytime soon.

**WOAH… I think I need to change this to M cause this is a little too graphic…**


	12. Chapter 12 meeting the family

Chapter 12

**Celia's P.O.V**

Every other day I find a way to sneak past the monster hunters into the sub shop after school. At least once a week I sneak out and go there. Right now I was helping Harper bake by mixing batter in a bowl.

"Thanks again for helping me." She waved her hands in mid air "This is so much fun. Usually I bake alone." I grinned as Alex sitting from across the island stick her finger in the bowl and licked it.

"Geez… I wonder why…" Alex said sarcastically. "These are going to come out great." I said checking it was lump free. "I know! It's going to look amazing on the yellow dress I'm making." Harper laughed. In the beginning I would have thought this was the oddest and most stupidest thing ever.

But after two months it starts to grow on you. I smiled "Okay Harper, phase one is complete and ready to launch phase two!" I said holding up a peace symbol. She squealed and jump in place. "What shape should we make them?" I asked spraying the pan.

"All of them!" she said. "Heh you know when you sit down they will break." Alex stated with the opposite enthusiasm. "That's why I'm going to glaze them down. DUHHH" Harper said as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world. Max started to walk down stairs "Guys can please spend time with MY girlfriend?" He asked when he reached the bottom.

My cheeks pinked. I bit on my bottom lip trying to bite back a smile. I'm still not use to that. "NO." Harper and Alex said in the exact time. "Sorry Max but Celia is helping me bake cookies." Harper said her head twitching to the side.

"Yeah, and she promised to help me set up a prank on Justin." Alex said standing with her hands on her hip. "You guys always hog her." Max grunted. Well if you didn't want this to happen then you shouldn't have brought her home." Alex said.

I rolled my eyes "How about I start working on ink balloon while Alex here helps Harper." I said slyly with my hands on Alex's shoulder. They all look at me surprised "Ugh… I don't know… helping sounds like work." Alex whined.

"What's harder? Watching cookies bake or setting up sling shots all over Justin ceiling?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her. "…ugh… you're right. Harper! Let's bake some cookies!" Alex said determined and clapping her hands.

"Oh yay! But you better not lick my spoon." Harper glared at Alex who only grinned at her.

I grinned and started to take off the apron and wash off. I grabbed Max's hand and smiled at him as we started to climb up the stairs. When we reach Justin's door Max waved his white wand and flashed all the giant rubber band setting it up in Justin's room.

I smiled at the image of Justin the jerk opening the door and the motion triggers the slingshot and a huge ink balloon hits him right in the face. "Now that is done, I can finally have you all to myself." Max said ginning while wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

In the next moment we couldn't have move fast enough. Our lips were an inch apart when the doom sweep in. "What is happening here?" Both me and Max froze and started into each other's eyes horrified. Slowly craned necks and face the cold hard brown eyes.

"Justin…what are you doing here?" Max croaked out.

Max's arms gripped me tighter and shove me into his chest.

Justin gave a half hearted smile bearing all teeth that made me cringe.

Suddenly Justin gripped my elbow with a firm tight grip that sting my skin. He dragged me down the stairs. "Hey Justin, lay off! Let her go!" Max yelled running down the stairs after us. "W-what are you going to do with m-me?" I asked quietly.

He ignored my question and when we reach the bottom of stairs he throw me a little, finally letting me go. Alex and Harper look up shocked and walked over to me as I rub my elbow that was now red.

"Justin! What are you doing?" Alex questioned each girl putting a comforting hand on my back. Just then the front door open and in came Mr. and Mrs. Russo. "Mom! Dad! Go get the hunters! Quickly!" Justin said pointing to the door.

Both parents looked around awkwardly "quick! While I distract her." Justin said crouching a little while dancing around on his tippy toes around me. The whole room look around not sure of what to do.

"Guys? What are you doing? Quick!" Justin said standing up again and looking around confused. Mr. Russo sighed and raised his hand up in mid air, reaching out to Justin. "Son…we need to talk." Mr. Russo said.

Justin recoiled and back away from us towards the terrace shaking his head slowly. "What's going on?" Justin asked. Alex step forward wringing her hands nervously "Justin… you see… Celia comes here often when you aren't home…she is our friend. And… Max's girlfriend." She said slowly and carefully.

Justin face fell in disbelief then glared at Max and me "You? You are dating her?" He asked his voice rising. "You all lied to me?" Justin cried out. Mrs. Russo step forward "Son…you have to understand… if you knew you would have turn her into the monster hunting council." She said in her Latin voice.

"Before you would have." Justin said. "Justin. Me and Max were against it from the very begging." Alex said. "And me and Harper are humans so we don't really care." Mrs. Russo said. "And what about you dad?" Justin asked looking at Mr. Russo.

Mr. Russo sighed and look tire and frustrated. "Maybe in the begging I might of thought that…" He started with me looking at him with my mouth hanging open. He walked over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders. "But now that I gotten to know Celia I think that's it's unfair. And I would never want to ruin my son's love life just because something so… inhumane." He said.

I rested my hand on his "Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded smiling at me. "Now son calm down and let's talk about this." Mr. Russo stated. Justin look down at us with cold white fury and pulled out a brown wand "I won't accept this." Justin said lowly waving his wand a colorful ball of magic around.

"Justin don't!" Alex yelled but it was too late. There was a flash. I look around seeing that I was surround by odd, unique magical antiques of the lair. I was sitting down in the reddish, brown recliner chair. Justin was standing in front of me, his back was to.

He turned around slowly with a scare face like he was shock that he just kidnap me. His hand clutch the bottom end of his wand and tap it over and over to his other hand. "So your name is Celia?" He asked nervously, trying to make small talk.

I didn't answer and just stare at him with big eyes. "You know… I'm a black belt in karate, and from Alex tells me I don't even need to be a white belt to whip your butt." I said standing up. He started walking towards me quickly.

He corner me back into the seat leaning down putting his hands on the arm rest. "Why him?" he asked softly. I raised an eyebrow trying to stuff myself further into the chair and farther away from him. "What?" I asked.

Why him? Because I love him. "Nothing." He said under his breath.

"Celia I have to warn you. I have seven units of monster hunters ready to ambush your apartment. The only thing stopping them is my command." He said. I glared at him "You're bluffing." I spat.

"Am I really?" he asked smirking. He chuckled "Celia do you really thing I have school that often and late? I go to school in the morning and then for the rest of day I would track you and your family down. Even though we could never find you. But now I know why." He said.

"Prove it." I said. As if on cue he recited my address, apartment number and phone number. "Okay… maybe you weren't bluffing. What do I have to do to prevent this?" I asked afraid of the answer.

He smirked at me "You have to become mine." He said smoothly

My mouth practically drop to the floor. "W-w-wh-hat-t-t?" I hissed.

He pulled away slightly "I came make all the hunters return to the wizard world and make sure you are never tracked by them again. I'm the only thing in between safety and doom." He said leaning in back in and me trying to put distance.

"The reason I track you down is because when I first lay eyes on you I had to have you." He breath in deeply making me cringe. "I'm not an item." I hiss. He twisted a piece of hair between his fingers.

"Yes but with this you are as good as mine." He said. "So what is it going to be? Stay with me and keep your family safe forever. Or stay with Max have your family sent to monster jail or worst…"

"What the hell do you think?" I yelled feeling tears colleting themselves in the corner of my eye. He smirked and winked "that's what I thought." He leaned in and press his lips to mine. How disgusting.

I held back a baby barf. I heard the freezer door bang open and footsteps ran in.

Heels and sneakers came to screeching halt on the floor. I snapped back and look up seeing hurt brown eyes. Max… the whole family stare wide eye at me corner in the chair.

Justin pulled me to my feet, wrapping his arm around me and crash me into his side. OW.

"Guys! I like to you to know me and Celia are together!" Justin said happily. I mouth help me. "Justin are you serious?" Mr. Russo said loudly

"Of course I am!" Justin said.

"Celia is this true?" Mrs. Russo asked. I opened my mouth to object but the grip on my arm tighten to a unbearable pain. Slowly I felt Justin glare boar into me. "Y-y-yes." I said quietly looking down at the floor. My fists grip the hem of my shirt.

Then Max stretch his arm back and let his fist hit Justin's jaw. "AHEEE!" Justin yelped crumbling down to the floor. "Max!" Mrs. Russo yelled in disbelief. "I can't believe you would do this!" Max yelled at Justin. Max lip his lips nervously "I thought you were my brother." Max hiss walking out.

I started to walk after him but a tight firm hand gripped my wrist and pulled me down roughly. "Where are you going? You are mine now so you should stay." Justin hiss. After everybody went to scold Max I power walked out of the layer.

"Well I see you tomorrow." Justin said behind me. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He makes me sick. I swiftly spun around on my heel to yell but he grabbed my shoulders, hurting me and mashed his lips to mine.

I didn't respond. I hate him. I hate him so much.

When he let go he look into my eyes searching. Then I felt my tears roll down and they wouldn't stop. "I hate you monster!" I yelled. I didn't realize it but my anger triggered my powers and the out of control magic broke every glass item in the room.

I ran out sobbing crunching glass under my feet.


	13. Chapter 13 meeting the family Again

Chapter 13

**Celia's P.O.V**

Time is repeating itself, I feel as if I am back at square one. I walked back into school seeing poster about the big dance this weekend everywhere and went straight to my locker and jump at my horror reflection. Just like last time my eyes were puffy and red and had dark circles.

Ugh… and just like time I'm going to do my best to avoid Max.

But unlike last time I wasn't being black mailed by my family's safety. I bit my lip nervously. Suddenly there was a hand holding out concealer on my right. Um…well… that did happen last time. Hesitantly I shut my locker reveling Alex leaning on the locker next to me just like last time.

But this time she wasn't cracking jokes, or smiling trying to cheer me up. This time she had a hard serious face that made my stomach roll over. "Celia… you have some explaining to do." Alex said with the creepy tone you usually hear on TV.

If anybody and get information at out of me, it's Alex. It was hard picturing her not getting what she wants. "Celia what are you thinking? Why would you choose Justin over Max? I mean honesty I am surprise you would even choose one of my brothers." She said her hands stretched out in front of her in mid air.

"But honesty Celia do you even like Justin?" She ask calming down slightly. I open my mouth happy to finally tell someone but then I saw Annabelle walked past the water fountain laughing with a group of friends.

I bit on my lip knowing my eyes were glass over with tears "Yes." I lied. This time my lie was firm and had no hesitance. She just look me over disbelief and disgust "I'm sorry but I can't believe that. Just last night you hated Justin and set up a prank. Which by the way went great!" she said smiling at the memory.

"And Justin threaten to hand you over to wizard monster hunting council. And now suddenly you guys are an item and now all the hunters are gone? Celia there must be something going on because I remember how you and Max acted around each other. You guys love each other. And I know what ever is going with Justin is bull shit." She said her hands on her hips.

For someone how doesn't like school she is pretty smart. I took in a deep breath through my nose. "Alex please just leave this alone. Please." I begged. She took that in for a second "So that does mean something is going on." She said her arms crossed now.

"Alex. Don't you going to leave this alone." I said. She was quiet for a moment and I thought she was done. "So you don't love Max?" She asked. I froze. I opened my mouth ready to say my answer. I know what I'm about t say will betray me. But I have to say. Lying to everyone around me is different from lying to myself.

"I love Max and I will always will." I whispered quickly chocking on a sob.

I handed her back her concealer and spun around nearly crashing into a flat muscular chest. Max stood over me with a shocked hurt in his eyes and his hands stuffed in his pockets licking his nervously.

"Celia I can't believe you would do this." Max said.

I feel as if my whole insides were taken rip apart. My whole body burn and ache and felt like a hundred pounds. My heart really is broken now. I quickly power walk away heading down the hallway past the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Alex called.

I spun around well aware that the cursed water let loose and were rolling down my cheeks. "To throw up in the nurses office!" I yelled back then ran down the hall passing a bunch of poster promoting about the big dance. I wish I could throw up right now. Get out of all this pain lodge in me, to make my stomach stop rolling around in me. To get rid of these chills and burning aches. To get rid of this hurt.

I burst through the door of the nurses office making the old lady jump in her chair. After I convinced her I was sick I was now lying in my bed. Nobody was home, mom was at work, Demetrious was at school just like Annabelle and Claus and Rosemary was kindergarten.

I rolled over onto my right side feeling Ash scratch at leg and meowing loudly. I cradled her in my arms and cried it all out. "No I'm not okay Ash." I said burying my face in her small back. Ugh I so know that Claus, Annabelle and Demetrious are going to kill me for leaving school.

**Later that evening**

I stood in front of the mirror glaring at my reflection in the dark room. Justin is forcing me to go back to his house for a proper family dinner so he may introduce me as his girlfriend. Rosemary wasn't sleeping in my room tonight because of my so called sickness.

Last like the many times before I open the window and jump out, but this time I wasn't going to Max.

This time I had to go for Justin.

**Nobody's P.O.V and this while Celia was coming over.**

Alex walked into the lair and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Justin who was at the teacher's desk on the other side of the room. Justin looked up from his papers and grin at his sister.

"Oh hey Alex. What's up? Shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner? Celia my girlfriend." Justin grinned foolishly to himself "Aww that sounds so right. Yeah but Celia is coming over." Justin finished.

Alex just shook her head at Justin "I can't believe you would this Justin." Alex said. "Alex I have no idea what you are talking about." He lied shrugging his shoulders with his arms half way up in the air. "Oh really? Well I think you do." Alex said walking forward.

"Justin how could you do this to Max. He is your brother!" Alex said.

"Alex me and Celia are now happily together and I would like you stop accusing me of these ridiculous ideas of thief that you think I had done." Justin said. "Hey! Everyone knows I don't think! Justin I know!" Alex shouted jabbing a finger in his direction.

"Ha! You Alex know stuff? Ha!" Justin laughed picking up his papers and putting them on the shelf behind the classroom. "Justin I know you force Celia. I don't know how but I know you did." Alex huffed. Justin slowly turn around to face her with a croaked smirk.

"Oh really Alex? Did i?" Justin asked. "Yes!" Alex exampled.

"And what makes you think Celia just fell in love with me at first sight?" Justin asked.

"Well for one thing when I saw her at school she had bags under eyes from crying so much last night! And her eyes were blood shot!" Alex said. Justin waved off while making a pfft sound in his mouth.

"She probably stayed up all night studying." Justin said. "Justin studying? Really?" Alex huffed. "Justin why are you doing this? It's not cool for you to steal your brothers girlfriend and force her to date you! And I think it's illegal to date a minor." Alex said unsure of the last part.

Justin rolled his eyes "Alex me and Celia are in love, this family is just going to have to get use to the fact that she is with me now." Justin said walking out of the lair.

**Celia's P.O.V.**

I stood outside the yellow door that lead into the Russo's apartment. I wanted nothing more than to run away as fast as I can in the other direction. But it was if on cue the door swung open reveling a grinning Justin.

"Celia!" He said happily pulling me in roughly. Justin wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me into the living room.

"Hello Celia." Mrs. Russo said trying to hide her awkwardness. Mr. Russo gave a weak grin playing along with his wife. "Hi there Celia." I nodded. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Russo." I said with a somewhat shaky voice. Harper was at the table setting up and felt the awkward tension and came running down the steps to the kitchen.

"So Mrs. Russo what are you serving tonight?" Harper asked. "Um well Justin asked me to make my cheese lasagna." Mrs. Russo said picking up a platter full yellow cheese. My mouth watered at it.

"It smells great." I said. She nodded saying thanks.

"Justin… isn't that what your mom made for Juliet?" Harper asked with a confused look.

"Um… yeah but Juliet made mom throw it out with her health kick. After that my family knew her for the better."

"Who's Juliet?" I asked.

"Juliet is one of Justin's ex girlfriends who was a vampire." Alex said walking in. I gaped over at Justin "A vampire?" I asked. Justin took a step back nervous. "Aren't vampires consider monsters in the wizard world?" I growled.

Alex walked behind me with her arms crossed over her chest "Actually now that you mention it you're right Celia. Vampires are consider monsters in the wizard world." Alex said slyly.

"Uh… yeah but we aren't together anymore." Justin said nervously.

"Why cause you turn her into the wizard monster hunting council?" I spat. Alex chuckled "One time he did." Alex said. "Alex!" Justin called. "What? I'm just helping." Alex said. "You not Alex." Justin said.

Alex looked down at me and smirk "Oh I think I am." She said sitting at island.

Justin look down at me nervously "We aren't together anymore because Alex's boyfriend Mason scratched Juliet and she lost her immortality. She isn't a vampire anymore, she 200 hundred something. I haven't seen her since." Justin said sadly looking at the floor.

"Whoever this Juliet was she didn't deserve that." I said. Justin look up at me with hopeful eyes. "But you did deserve having your heart broken." I spat. The whole room hushed over.

"And Alex is dating a werewolf?" I asked turning her. She nodded at me. "So you guys dated monsters?" I asked quietly. "Just one." Alex said. "But Justin dated a crazy werewolf, a centaur and an angel." Harper said.

I glared over at Justin in disbelief. "What happen to them? You turn them over to the council to?" I shouted. Justin shook his head no startled that I raised my voice. "Um… well… I think it's about time we start dinner." Mrs. Russo said shuffling everybody to the table.

She walked over to the staircase and yell up towards the second floor "Max! get down here! Time to eat!" Mrs. Russo shouted making me flinch in the chair when she yelled Max's name.

I stared down at my plate as I heard Max climb down the steps. I dug my nails into my skin when he shuffled into the chair across from. Why across from me? Why not Harper? Or Alex? It was an awkward quiet while we ate.

"So Celia tell me about yourself." Justin said reaching across the table and grabbing my hand. I flinched back but his grip tightens refusing to let me go. "She has four siblings." Max said. Everybody tensed knowing where this was going.

"The oldest is Demetrious who like you when it comes to school but he is actually cool. Annabelle who the second oldest she like Alex but isn't evil and smart." Alex smiled and giggled "Thank you." Alex said.

Everyone looked at her confused but Max ignored her and continued "Claus who is over protective of her and a bad boy and looks like her the most. And Rosemary is her younger sister and her favorite." Max finished.

"**Celia** What about your parents?" Justin asked through clenched teeth, ignoring Max and putting envious on my name. "Her mother works most of time since she is a single parent, and the reason for that is because the council killed her father." Max spat.

"Max!" Mrs. Russo yelled saying he crossed the line.

Finally I look up at Max holding back tears. His eyes soften when they meet mine but filled with hurt almost intestinally. But he didn't turn away. I knew that he his eyes were saying sorry and I expected.

I understood why he said it, sure it crossed the line but it needed to be said.

"Max! I asked Celia not you!" Justin shouted. I pulled my hand away from Justin. His head snapped in my direction. "But it's all true." I said quietly. I was extremely happy that Max listen to me. That he cared enough to know about me.

"I never get to see my mom because she has to work so much and that wouldn't have to happen if he died." I said calmly. I sat up straight in my chair when I felt Max's legs wrap around my ankles. I let my tears fall using the excuse that it was about my father. I didn't dare pull away.

No matter how much it hurt.

"Celia was born on April 2nd. Her favorite color is purple. Her favorite food is the birthday cake lollipop you get at starbucks." Max stated. Justin look between me and Max then at me. I didn't smile but the corners of my mouth turn up "All true." I said.

"Is there anything he doesn't know about you?" Harper asked. I glared into Justin's eyes, the only thing he doesn't know is about the black mail thing his brother id doing. "No." I said. Justin hunched back into his chair.

"Um… so Celia do you have your dress for the dance this weekend?" Alex asked trying to change the topic.

"No… I don't I'm going. I not really in the party mode lately." I said. "Wonder why…" Max mumbled under his breath sarcastically. "Dance? What dance?" Mr. Russo asked. "There is a masquerade dance for Halloween and thanksgiving." Harper said. "In the begging of November? Isn't it a little late for Halloween? And early for thanksgiving?" Mrs. Russo asked.

Me, Max, Harper and Alex nodded. "The school was too cheap to have a dance for both holidays." Alex said. "So they combined the mask from Halloween and the formality of Thanks giving. OH! I can't wait to show the dress I made!" Harper explained.

"What the theme this time?" Mr. Russo asked. Harper hop in her chair with joy. "a ball gown of mass with Indian feathers and turkey jewelry." She yelped. "Wow… Harper that's so out there I can't even picture it." I said. She grinned at me "thank you." She said.

I rolled my eyes, It wasn't a complement but as long as she is happy I don't care.

"A dance…" Justin said thinking to himself. Then Justin shot up in his chair "Celia! We're going to the dance! I'm going to chaperon and you'll be my date!" Justin said proudly. My face drop along with everybody's else's.

"I will even provide you a dress!" Justin said now kneeling in front of me. "Remember those hunters." Justin whispered in my ear. What a jack ass. "Guess I have no choice." I muttered but Justin quickly cover my answer and pulled me to my feet.

"She said yes!" He shouted.

Why me?

Justin suddenly pulled my chin to face him and started to lean in. My went huge and I shoved him away falling back in my chair next to Alex screaming no. Everyone stared at me with shocked faces. Alex put a hand on my shoulder and glared at Justin.

"Um… sorry… I was just so over came… Joy." I spit out the last word "And I'm really not comfortable with kissing… in public." The whole time my voice gave me away as it raised. Justin laughed "oh this girl. No need to be shy about anything." Justin laughed walking back and sitting down.

"Oh and did I mention I was her first kiss?" Max blurted out into the tension. Justin glared at Max as if looks could kill. My face shot bright red and I shot up in my chair and ran down stairs into the sub shop. I open the lair door and slammed it shut.

I went to the middle of the room and sat down bringing my knees to my chest and laying my head on my knees. Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to make me remember? Max you aren't making this easy for me.

I heard the lair door open "Okay Celia you have to tell me what is going on with you and Justin." Alex said. I looked up at Alex and Harper sadly.

"Alex I asked you to please leave it alone." I said. Harper snorted "Alex not meddle? Good luck with that." Harper said as I stood up. Alex rolled her eyes at her best friend and turn back to me. "Do you think I could leave you alone after what just happen? You were so scare when Justin was about to kiss you." Alex stated.

"Alex there is nothing going on." I lied and started to walk pass them. Alex looked at Harper then grabbed her red wand from her bout and waved it "_Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind._" Alex chanted as she throws a ball of magic at me. Damn truth spell.

I spun around on my heel and throw my arms around Alex. "Alex you have to help me. Justin is black mailing me. He is made me start dating him. He knows where I live and he threats to tell the wizard monster hunting council. He made me break up with Max! I don't know what to do! Help me." I wailed burying my face in my hands.

"Oh my gosh Justin is threatening you? I can't believe he would do something like that." Alex said. "He said since the first time he laid eyes on me he had to have me. That's why he made such a big deal with hunters." I sobbed.

I felt Harper wrap her arms around me. "Alex we have to do something. Celia is only 16. She's just a kid compared to Justin." Harper said. "I'm going to go make Justin quiet this." Alex said and started to walk out.

"No! Please Alex don't! I don't know what just would do if he found out I told you. And I really don't want to find out." I said. "Well you have to do something!" Alex said. "Alex you don't understand. I'm have been terrified of council my whole life. I always had to move and run my whole life. They killed my dad. And I don't know what I do if they killed my family." I said.

Alex pressed her lips together. "It's not fair that you have to live like this. Or any witch! Celia don't worry I'm going to do something about this." Alex said walking out.

**After Celia left Max's P.O.V.**

I laid on the couch staring up at ceiling trying to get Celia out of my mind. The look on her when I mention her father… was so fragile. I hurt her. And I did again when I brought up the kiss thing. I hurt her enough already, maybe I should just except that she likes Justin more.

I grinded my teeth down at the thought. But tonight at dinner she look grateful that I fought for her. And the way she acts around Justin… ugh! Whenever I am around her I can't help myself.

It's like I need more and more of her. I was always hungry for her kisses. To touch her small face and small petite body. I growled shoving myself up to my feet. I don't know what to do anymore.

Alex and Harper ran up the stairs and over to me. "Max! We need to talk about Celia." Harper said. Ugh… why can't we just leave it alone? Why can't I leave Celia alone? "Oh about the Justin thing. No it's ok. I don't need to talk about it. I'm fine." I lied just trying to get away.

"No Max! you don't get it! Justin is threatening Celia!" Harper said.

"What?" I asked. Alex nodded. "It's true Max. The reason Celia is now with Justin is because he is threatening Celia. If she doesn't date him Justin is going hand her over to the council and tell the hunters to attack her family." Alex said.

"OH my gosh, guys we have to do something." I said. Alex nodded "Don't worry we are but first we are going to get back at him." Alex said. "How?" I asked. Alex smirk at Harper "First we are going to need mom and Dad to chaperon and for Harper to make a dress." Alex stated.

"And then?" I asked. She bit her lower lip "That's all I got so far." She admitted which made me throw my hands through my hair. "Alex!" Harper yelled. "Don't worry! I will come up with the rest tonight. Just Celia." Alex said running up the stairs.

"Okay! Time to get Cotton!" I yelled running up after her.

"Who's cotton?" Harper asked confused.

"My owl!" I yelled going up to my room.

**Celia'a P.O.V.**

I buried my head in my pillow at the foot of my bed. I was happy that I had finally told someone and Alex finally got the truth spell off me. But I was to worry. I jumped at the sound of an owl hooting. I looked up from my pillow at the window.

"Cotton?" I ask getting up from my bed.

I open the window letting in the small white bird "What are doing here?" I asked. I petted it's white feathered head and look down at it's foot. There was a piece of paper tied by a thin string. I pulled at it and read the scrap of paper my heart soaring.

_Don't worry. Alex got a plan._

_-Max_


	14. Chapter 14 cinderella moment

Chapter 14

**Celia's P.O.V**

I frowned in front of the mirror that I stood in front of in a red gown. It was strapless had dark beads work all over the bottom half of the dress and had sparkles by the chest. Oh and did I mention it was the color of blood? Yup. It's the color of blood!

Blood! With my black hair I look like I was going for a classy Halloween party. Oh and did I mention it was Juliet's dress?

Yeah I am wearing the prom dress of an ex vampire.

I sighed and turn around to a grinning Justin. What I would do to smack that grin off. (**link for dress: .com/imgres?q=wizards+of+waverly+place+juliet&hl=en&sa=X&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS418&tbm=isch&prmd=ivns&tbnid=tiGqGbDBwn1vhM:&imgrefurl=.com/wiki/Wizards_%2526_Vampires_vs._Zombies&docid=ZzgKtA9PcVMSkM&w=300&h=300&ei=7gpgTt3_JsSu0AHRr4jxDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=592&iact=rc&dur=78&page=1&tbnh=134&tbnw=134&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&tx=33&ty=51)**

"Are you sure I should be wearing this?" I asked wary. I feel like I am wearing the wedding dress that a woman died in. I rather wear Harper's pretzel dress! Justin look me over with a sad grin and nodded "Yes, it's alright."

Didn't see that coming.

I sighed and saw Harper come strutting in happily with a gloom Alex not far behind.

Both came to an awkward halt with their mouths hanging open. "Is that Juliet's dress?" Alex asked in disbelief. "Yeah! Doesn't it look amazing?" Justin asked with his hand cupping his chin with his elbow resting on his other arm.

Max started to climb down the stairs with his tux jacket hanging over his shoulder and his mask resting on his forehead. It was a bright green and a dark rainbow of colors all over in cute designs.

God does he look good in a tux. Like a James bond in teen age form.

Justin cleared his throat loudly making me come back to reality and snap my eyes from the gorgeous guy. "Um… what?" I managed confuse as to where I daze off in the conversation. "Come on Celia, we were just leaving." Justin growled grabbing my wrist roughly and dragging me to the door.

"Wait for us Justin!" Mr. Russo yelled through the apartment waddling down the stairs in the tightest gray suit I have ever seen. "Um… dad don't you think that suit is kind of small?" Justin asked frustrated.

Something tells me this has happen before.

Mrs. Russo came down after him in a dark azure dress with a square knot in the front under the chest with the ribbons wrapped around the wrists and a high collar. ( **link for gown: .com/s/alex-evenings-knot-front-chiffon-gown/3136611?origin=category&resultback=1624)**

Her tan skin glowed and reflected the color.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Russo." I said. She smiled at me then flipped her hair. "I know Celia, thank you." She said cockily. "And um… you look nice in Juliet's dress." Mr. Russo lied. Yeah I know this shade of red looks horrible on me and I look scary with my dark hair.

"Thanks Mr. Russo for the help." I said walking out.

When we got to the school the gymnasium was dim with flashing lights. It was crowd with so many people that just looking from it from an afar it look hard to move an inch. Poor Mr. Russo is going to have a hard time moving around. But it looks perfect for the plan.

Justin grinned and pulled out a red corsage from the pocket in his tux jacket. Justin grinned at Max then grabbed my wrist roughly and slip on the corsage. Great…now I got the dead bride's ring on.

I chuckled nervously "Um…thanks." I managed.

Justin nodded with triumph and grinned "Well then… let's go!" Justin said dragging me away. I started to slide the black mask down and looked over my shoulder at Alex, Harper, and Max. I nodded at them and they nodded at me signaling the plan. Which only got confuse look between me and them from the parents.

Half an hour. Half an hour I had to put up with Zech and Justin doing a horrible, awkward/spazy attempt of the running man. Guess who was Awkward? My date or Harper's? Both. Zech had the spazy part.

Harper and me stood on the side lines, arms crossed and embarrass out of our minds. Harper looked over her shoulder across the gym and nodded. She try to mouth something to me and I gave her a confuse look.

"What?" I yelled over the music and loud the yells of joy and those out of tone voices the sing way to loudly. She tried to mouth again but she gave up at the look on my face and yell into my ear. "Phase one, go!" I grimaced back at her loud voice and just nodded at her while clutching my ear.

I reached out and tap Justin's arm gaining his attention. He rested his sweaty arm on my bare shoulders "Yeah? You wanna dance?" That is the very last thing I would ever want to do in my life.

"Um…no… I need to go to the bathroom." I said. His hand twitch then gripped my shoulder roughly. "No, can't you just hold it in?" he said glaring down at me. "Justin I need to go, you can't control the wonderful magic of pee." I said.

He look like he was thinking then gave in and nodded. "Harper go with her." He ordered. I rolled my eyes. Normally I would have thought it was ridiculous but I need Harper. "Justin I think I will be fine without a sitter." I said lying playing the reverse socially card on him.

"Harper go with Celia." Justin ordered.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away with Harper following. But then a hand yank at my wrist. I look over my shoulder at a glaring seriously at me "Come right back, got it?" I nodded feeling fear creep up.

He let go and I walked away as fast as I could. When we got to the bathroom Alex was leaning against the counter of the sink. She stood up and said loudly "OH MY GOD! THIS WATER IN HERE IS BROWN! EW! THAT'S SO GROSS!"

A handful of girls ran out screaming how gross it was.

"Kay let's get this over with." Alex said. Harper pulled off her mask that had feathers all over it which match the feathers in her hair, which match the pilgrim hat she was wearing that match the long gown that was full of mask.

"You know Celia… Justin really cares about you." Harper said as I throw the mask and the corsage in the thrash. I held up my wrist which was red from all the rough man handling from Justin. "Yeah obsessive black mailing caring." I said.

Their mouths drop and their eyes grew twice their size. "Well then… let's get started." Harper said changing her view of the situation back to mine team. Alex pulled at her wand from her ankle boot and waved it around zapping a dress rack with wheels into the bathroom.

The dress that Harper made hang on the rack by itself and covered by the plastic slip cover. I rip out my hair from it's bun and let my hair cascade down. Curls gladly rain down happy to be free from the stiff updo bun Justin made me wear.

I kicked off Juliet's 2 ½ inch heels under the sink. Hesitantly I reach to unzip the cover afraid of what outrages creation of a food bank she made. My face change to pleasant surprise expression, like a child who just walk into a surprise party.

I pulled out the dress and grinned up at Harper. "Nice job Harper." I said. Alex looked over at Harper "Harper oh my gosh that dress is amazing. It's the less ridiculous thing you ever made." Alex exclaimed.

Harper grin back "I know right?" they giggled.

I didn't even need to unzip the dress. This Juliet girl was taller than me and bigger. She was really skinny, but since I'm years younger and petite.

The dress fell and pool at my feet. I gently put the dress over the stall door. I know how much it means to Justin. I pulled the dress over my dress and had Alex zip me up. I put on a sweet heart necklace and a white stone oval shape ring on my finger. It was a metallic paisley and tulle dress. The top part was a dark beige in the shape of a corset with accents all over. The bottom part was a lighter shade and like a tutu but was downward.

(**LINK FOR DRESS WITH THE JEWELRY ON THE MODEL INCLUDED: ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress&product%5Fid=2064788117&Page=7&pgcount=100)**

I put on these peep toe, platform 5 1/8 heel that were tan and match the dress upper corset half. (**link for shoes: ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=footwr&footwr%5Fstyle=footwr%5Fhighheels&footwr%5Fsize=&footwr%5Fcolor=&footwr%5Fprice=&product%5Fid=2079244323&Page=all) **

Alex handed me a white mask that had tan and gold trimming on it and ended at the bridge of my noise. "You look awesome!" Harper exclaimed. I gave a weak grin and started to walk but trip in my heels and cling to the counter.

"I have no idea how I'm going to walk in these!" I said. Alex rolled her eyes, these were her shoes. They both grabbed my arm and helped me out. I have no idea how she walks in these! Outside was Max who change from a tie to a bow tie and a mask that match mine.

Never have I ever smile so widely before.

I took a step forward only to trip in these blasted heels. I crumbled awkwardly into the wall making everyone freeze, unsure of what to do. Max walk over and extended his hand out to me. I gave a weak smile and rested my hand in his palm feeling over come with so much love and passion and joy as if I was just knock over by a wave.

My grip tighten just as his hand did the same. I wrap my arms around his neck as he hug me back. "I miss you so much." I whisper. He held me tighter closing any space between us that kept us apart.

Gentle and naïve, that's Max. charming with boyish charm and caring. That's my Max.

With so much love that he and I might not even understand, that's my Max that I love.

"Awww…." We both turn around to face Alex and Harper who were hugging each other and staring at us with soft teary eyes and big grins. "I wish Zech would be that romantic." Harper said. Me and Max look at each other then back at them.

"You would want Zech's crazy jealous brother to black mail you into dating him and forcing him to break up with the guy you love?" I asked. I look up at Max "Yup, love." I said before kissing him.

Harper snorted "Only to know that I get a romantic reuniting like this, duh." Harper said. "Yeah duh." Alex agreed as they walk back into the gym as Demi Lovato Skyscraper started to hum it's over to us.

Max took a step away and bowed "May I have this dance?" he asked grinning ear to ear. "Hmm…impressive. Looks so perfect that I have to think you practice in the mirror." I said smirking with my arms cross over my chest.

"Maybe…" He said standing back to normal.

I curtsy awkwardly in my heels "I would love to." I said. He grinned at me and grabbed my hand and twirl me slowly. "I miss you too." He said when I face him again. he lead to the floor in the middle of floor and wrap his arms around my hips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I feel so safe with Max. Justin is the farthest thing on my mind right now. "I love you Max." I whispered again smiling feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

I know that I'm only sixteen and acting completely cliché and silly. But I am utterly completely in love with Max Russo. A wizard. I smile at that fact. I wonder is this how Cinderella felt when she was dancing with her prince? Was she wondering how her night will end and how everything will be after her special moment like am I now? When will my spell ware off? And how will things be after that?

"Hey Celia… I'm sorry for not telling you rest of the plan, but you're about to find out in second." Max said.

I step back to look at his face, it was one of a little boy who knew something I don't know. Suddenly the music was cut off and the lights die down a little "Now ladies and gentlemen! Time to name the king and the queen of the dance!" The crowd cheered widely, making the floor shake as if there was an earthquake as they jump in joy.

And I was well aware that Justin enlisted us being as old fashion as he is, even though it was against my wishes. I don't want to be name something so lame in front of the whole student body. I hate the fact, it's just I don't care.

"You didn't." I said. He grinned at me like a little boy who caught doing something he know he shouldn't be doing. "Technically I haven't done anything. Alex did…yet…" He said nervously. I look over to where Alex was with Mason at the end of gym and took out her wand and waved it around mumbling something.

Then zap. She through her colorful ball of magic at the envelope in the hand of the MC. Oh Alex…

"This year's king and queen… come on up here!" The MC yelled and pointed at us after reading the piece of paper that was in the envelope. A bright spotlight spot light hit us and student's back away from us like the red sea had done.

Oh Alex…

Suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground and my knees were being cradled in Max's arms and his hand was supporting my lower back. My eyes grew huge at that fact that Max was carrying me bridal style across the gym up to the stage. And damn light following us the whole journey there.

OH ALEX AND MAX…

When Max put me down on my feet I turn around face the sea of waiting eyes. "Okay then! This year King and queen will be unmask as they are being crown." Ugh the MC is unusually perky. If I get unmasked Justin will see me!

My eyes dance over the sea of peering eyes and I felt my urge to escape vanish. All these people are waiting to this! I just can't run away! I'll look weird!

I bit my lip nervously as I felt the person behind me start to slid the tiara in and their fingers slip under the band. I look over at Max who was completely relaxed. But suddenly he rip his own mask off and put the crown and went over to me and kissed me.

The person behind me jump back and Max caught the tiara and his free hand facing the crowd caressed my cheek then tore my mask off sending my hair all over the place. My hands cup both his cheeks and press my lips his, deeping the kiss.

I felt him mess up my hair then slid the tiara in.

I smile against his grinning lips as he wrap his arms around my waist and lift me off the ground. When he put me down and broke away he was panting and grinning a half crocked grin at me.

"God I miss that." He said. I searched his face confuse then felt a smile light up my face and giggled "yeah me to." I laughed resting head against his chest. Suddenly somebody started clapping and we look over the MC.

"Everyone… this year king and queen of the dance! Max Russo and Celia Coleman!" he yelled into the mike. Everyone applauded and the music started up again only this time fast beat, like my heart.

Max stole the mike and shouted "Thank you Tribeca Prep!" Max yelled before gathering me in his arms again and running like there was no tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15 cinderella's ending

Chapter 15

**Celia's P.O.V.**

The whole school was at the dance. Including my two older siblings who attend the school. And the oldest, Demetrious. Who decided to surprise me by chaperoning. Instead he got a surprise. Now here we are all in the Russo apartment.

Arguing our heads off.

You know… I had enough of Claus yelling at me how they were trying to kill us. "Claus!" I shouted hushing everyone. Haha yeah! Not use to me raising my voice! Let me introduce you to Justin Russo." I said pressing my palms flat against his back, shoving Justin forward.

"He is the wizard who blackmailed me and threaten to have a swarm of hunters kill you." I said. "You only just prove our point." Annabelle said. "Heh heh hi… um just want to let you know I only to say the word and hunters will be here!" Justin said as he coward away.

Claus step forward cracking his knuckles "Yeah but the word can't get there if you're dead." Claus growled. Justin took a step back and Mr. Russo step between them "Hey hey let's all calm down here." Mr. Russo said.

"You didn't let me finish." I said. "I think we all need to calm down so Celia and Max can explain." Mrs. Russo said glaring at Max. "Heh why not use the storybook spell, that way nobody can lie." Demetrious said glaring at me.

I grinned nervously and walked in front of the table and turn towards everyone sitting at the table.

"_My memory has gone a little hazy and I am too far too lazy. Play away down memory lane." _I said holding up my hands in front of me like a book, palms facing the ceiling and hands side to side. There was a flash then floated an image the size of movie screen only a little smaller.

There show the day I went to the Russo's house and Justin caught me and Max. I closed my hands stopping the little movie at the scene where Max carried me away from the dance. "There. Now you know the whole story." I said.

"Really? Because I want to know the story where you start dating a wizard." Demetrious said glaring at me. I bit my lip nervously and shuffled on my bare feet that were now free from those evil heels.

"Justin I can't believe you would do something like that." Mr. Russo said walking to the kitchen, disappointment seeping off him. "Dad I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Justin said walking after him.

"Couldn't help yourself? What a load of bull crap." Demetrious said standing up. "Do you even know what you did?" Demetrious asked. "Let me handle this, he is my son." Mr. Russo said. "But um…what's your name?" Mr. Russo asked squinting his eyes in confusion.

"Demetrious." My brother answer.

"Demetrious is right on this one. Justin do you understand what you did? You threaten lives, hurt Celia, betrayed your brother Max, broke the wizard code and my trust. Son I' m very disappointed in you." Mr. Russo scolded.

"Dad I'm sorry." Justin said. "Sorry? If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it." Claus said. "It's going to take a lot more than sorry to fix this." Mr. Russo said. "Justin… even Alex did the right thing!" Mrs. Russo said.

Alex was in standing by the doors that lead outside with Harper and Max. "Justin the first thing you are going to do is say you're sorry to your brother and then Celia and her family." Mrs. Russo said.

Justin walked over to Max "Dude I'm sorry. I wouldn't be surprise if you hate me." Justin said. Max shuffled then spoke up "Bro I can never hate you, you're my brother. Sure I'm mad at you, but I'll get over it." Max said. "Thanks Max." Justin said going in for a bro hug. They patted each other's back as they hug.

"And dude I can't really blame you…I'm mean I have a hot girlfriend." Max said shrugging his shoulders. Demetrious stood up glaring at Max while trying to hold back a raging Claus. Annabelle glared with her arms crossed over chest.

Everyone turn to me waiting for me to retort to the comment. "What? How is that an insult?" I said. Sure it's not the best complement…

"Celia I probably owe you the biggest apology." Justin said facing me now.

"I'm sorry for everything. And I mean it, everything." Justin said throwing his hands around a little. "I guess the reason I acted like that is because when I first saw you flying it reminded me a lot of Juliet." Justin said.

"Justin I'm not sure when I will forgive you. But all I know is that someday I probably will." I said giving a weak grin. Justin grin down at me half heartedly then walk away. "Okay let's go Celia." Claus said dragging me towards the door.

"Um… where are you going? This isn't over." Alex said walking down the platform steps. "Yeah we aren't done here. We still need to talk about Celia and Max." Mrs. Russo said. "What is there to talk about? Celia is grounded for going behind our backs and she isn't going to bother you or see Max again." Demetrious said.

"That's not fair." Mrs. Russo said.

"How so? This doesn't concern you." Demetrious said.

"Uh yes it does, because it effects my son." Mrs. Russo said putting her hands on her hips. "And not only my son but my whole family." Mr. Russo said wagging around his finger in a circle symbolizing the family.

"We got to know Celia and this whole time she was safe. She's our friend." Alex said. "If we haven't told then, then we won't tell now or ever." Alex said. "Really we mean no harm." Mrs. Russo said. I turn around and started to beg.

"Please! I'm sorry for lying to you, I really am! You don't understand how many times I wanted to tell you! But… but… what do I have to do to convince you?" I begged.

"Celia really loves Max, don't separate them over some stupid magic feud." Mrs. Russo said rolling her eyes at the magic part. Claus and Annabelle started to drag me away. "Wait!" Mr. Russo said making them stop and look over at the Russos. "Do you guys love your sister?"

"Of course, family is everything." Annabelle said.

"Well if you really love your sister then you wouldn't take her away and make her miserable." Mr. Russo said. The three oldest Coleman siblings look at each other then Annabelle let go of my hand and Demetrious patted my back.

"Really?" I asked. Annabelle sighed with her hand resting on her forehead. "Really." She said. I look up at Demetrious hopefully "Really." He said more upbeat then Annabelle and gave a grin.

I look to Claus "I won't accept this." He said walking out of the apartment. My face fell but Demetrious put a hand on my shoulder and Annabelle rested her hand on my arm.

"Well that was awkward…" Alex said.

"Well how about you guys come on in here and let's have cake!" Mr. Russo said.

"Yay cake!" Alex said. Everyone turned around and went to the table. Max stood there sheepishly with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck and he hug me back.

"Looks like we got a happy ending." I said. "So that means I'm your prince?" Max breathed into my hair. I pulled away picking up Alex's evil shoes. "I am absolute positive you are my prince charming." I laughed.

Max took one shoe and slip it on my foot. "Celia my Cinderella is my princess." Max said as he close in on me against the couch. I grinned then kiss him.

Hmm… C in Celia stands for Cinderella. Huh nice ring to it.

Wizards Vs. Witches part 1 over.

Fic not over!


End file.
